


BMC Ship Oneshots

by CeceliAnonymous22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #letmichaelmeme2021, AUs, Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No SQUIP, Post-Squip, bmc, expensive headphones, kropptopps, oneshots, pins and patches, spicy bis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceliAnonymous22/pseuds/CeceliAnonymous22
Summary: [Cover art absolutely not by me] Hello all you lovely theater nerds (and people like me who are more of a band or art kid but like musicals too)! I’m here with some BMC stuff. This should be updated more frequently or with more quality than all my other stuff since I’ve improved a great deal. Requests are accepted and encouraged! I won’t write about certain subjects (m pregnancy, rape, etc.) but I don’t have any triggers so hey, feel free to suggest something crazy and I’ll consider it. Also, brief note, I’m not writing Michael being romantically involved with any of the girls just because I’m basing him off /musical/ Michael and not book Michael. I’ve never read the book btw
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Dustin Kropp, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Giggle Water Fever [Expensive Headphones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich challenges Michael to a drinking competition, they get dragged into a game, and then they make out in Dustin's bathroom.

TW: alcohol; not quite smut but like- some pretty intense making out  
Other ships: Stage Dorks  
AU: None

\---

There was another fucking party. You'd think that after Halloween, when the most popular junior got his house burned down and broke his legs, that these kids would learn their lesson. But nope. New Years party. It wasn't at Jake's house this time around since he currently didn't have a house and all. So instead, Dustin, the beloved drug dealer, managed to free up his own house for a week. He wasn't a rich kid so his house wasn't as big as Jake's, but it worked for a party..even if the whole grade was invited. 

That included a certain loser Filipino, who hated the idea of parties already, but after Halloween just had further reasons not to go. And as the night approached, he only became filled with more and more dread. Everyone else would be there, Jenna told him. It won't get out of hand like last time, Brooke insisted. But he didn't listen. He couldn't face all that noise again.

At the moment, it was Friday afternoon before the party that was taking place the next day. Excited chatter was buzzing through the air at the Squip Squad lunch table. Jake was talking excitedly to Jenna about all the plans Dustin had told him about, with Rich casually eavesdropping. Brooke and Chloe, who were in charge of all the snacks and shit, were planning things out, with occasional arguments over preferences or over certain things they wanted to do. Jeremy and Christine were hand in hand, Christine rambling on and on about her interest in some musical's soundtrack; not related to the party at all but neither of them cared, since the conversation was nice. And Michael was just chilling with his head down on the table, pretending to be tired. He blamed it on a night's worth of gaming and procrastinating on homework. And this time around, he was convincing.

A hand on his shoulder made him glance up, only to be met with the brunet twink of a best friend he had looking down at him with a slightly anxious look. Christine was looking over his shoulder, too.

"Hey, you alright today?" Jeremy asked, his voice just a little quieter than his regular volume, not wanting any eavesdroppers just in case something was up. 

"Yeah," Michael plainly replied with a small nod. Jeremy slowly took his hand off his buddy's shoulder and rested it in his lap.

"You sure?" Michael nodded again. "Alright well, just wondering but are you planning on going to the party? Because hey, if you don't want to, then I can stay behind and chill out with you, or something."

"What about Christine?"

"I'll just have to tag along!" The theater girl chirped before she chuckled. "Bros night plus one." Jeremy nodded in agreement but Michael shook his head, looking away as he rested his chin on the table.

"You guys can go, seriously. Jere, you know better than anyone that I don't mind being by myself. Besides, parties just aren't my thing, y'know?" Michael responded, trying not to let his voice sink, trying to make himself sound carefree and nonchalant and not like he was completely dreading it.

"Is it because of Halloween?" Jeremy blurted before wincing at his own words. He hadn't expected them to jump out of his mouth like that, but the damage had already been done.

"No- I mean, kinda? But like, I know that shit like that won't happen again. I'm just- not a party person. I don't like the noise or the lights.. Or the sweaty teenagers spilling beer on themselves," Michael joked with a small, ghosted chuckle. 

"Oh, 'cause you're like, an introvert right?" Christine piped up. "Like you don't like being around other people?"

"Well..I mean.. Kinda. But that just makes me sound like antisocial, y'know."

"Antisocial, schmantisocial, my point still stands. Woah..that felt weird to say. Anyway! Maybe you could go, and then find someplace to just wind down in by yourself. I know that maybe something like a corner would still be overwhelming, so hey, maybe you could hide somewhere where you're obliged to have privacy: the bathroom!" She presented her idea dramatically, waving jazz hands at her sides. Michael just folded a little more, remnants of a pained expression filling his features. Jeremy glanced away from him with a knowing look, biting the corner of his lip. Neither seemed to have a response. "What? Too gross for you?"

"I mean.. you could just.. leave when you want to. You don't even have to stay until midnight.." Jeremy suggested as he looked back at his friend, a small smile tugging at his lips. Michael was silent, his gaze flicking about as he tried to make a decision. Then, after a few long seconds, he drew a breath in and let it out in a long sigh.

"Fine, alright. I'll go," he replied reluctantly, sitting up. "Just know I'll probably leave pretty early."

Jeremy nodded and smiled a little more at him, which made the spectacled boy crack his own small smile. "That's fine. As long as you show up for a little bit, it'll be enough. It'll be fun, even if it's just for a little bit."

Michael nodded, starting to relax a little.

. : .

Saturday night arrived and people started showing up at Dustin's house. Even after about ten minutes, there were already a lot of juniors who had arrived. The party wasn't quite in full swing yet, since people were still showing up, but it would naturally get there, as parties do.

There were a handful of students already trying to get tipsy. Others were dancing along to the music that was DJ'd by some girl with scribbles on her jeans. Still others were chatting. And so on and so forth. Party stuff. Everybody was out and about and doing their own thing around the vaguely New Years-decorated house.

Michael showed up alone in his shitty PT Cruiser, since he didn't want to deal with being anyone's ride. Not wanting to get alcohol or other substances on his hoodie, he was wearing a considerably nicer but less beloved galaxy hoodie, with his usual black tank top beneath it as well as his iconic headphones around his neck. He didn't get out of his car after he parked, instead texting Jeremy to ask if he was there. He didn't just want to saunter in and then stand awkwardly near the snack table or something. Thankfully, Jeremy was there with Christine. They had carpooled together. And even if Michael knew he was the third wheel in that situation, it was still better to be awkward and quiet around his best friend than the be awkward and quiet alone. So he then got out of his car to meet up with the two theater dorks. 

He was surprisingly calm as he walked into the house, even when he was met with lights and sounds and smells that were way different outside than they were inside. Obviously, all the overwhelming party stuff hit him pretty hard, but he started to get used to it as he looked around for Jeremy and Christine. He stopped by the cluster of tables that had snacks and drinks on it, and grabbed a red Solo cup of beer for the hell of it, then he found the two love birds some ways away. They were talking casually about something before Jeremy noticed his best friend walk up. He was clad in some basic ironic tee shirt and jeans. Christine had a blue dress with white stars on it, plus some funky sunglasses indicating the next year.

"Hey! Glad to see you here," Jeremy greeted with a smile. Michael nodded in reply, taking a sip of his drink.

"Somewhat glad to be here," he replied dryly before chuckling at himself, with Jeremy and Christine joining in. "I'm honestly just gonna enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Riiight. Before all hell breaks loose, eh?" Christine asked.

"Precisely. Or well, before more hell breaks loose, rather. Anything could happen really," Michael responded, which made Jeremy do a weird shrug in agreement as he chuckled. 

"Well hey, have fun with it, Micha. It's a party after all," he commented.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Michael was silent for a few moments before he chortled. "Fuck it, I'm gonna get drunk as hell and see where that takes me."

"Ohh boy," Christine remarked with a few snickers.

"What? How else am I supposed to loosen up and have fun?" Michael asked rhetorically with a grin, chuckling along. 

"I mean hey, you do you, I guess. Have you ever even been drunk before?" Jeremy asked, tilting his head a little.

"Nope!"

"Fun. Alright well, just don't break a pool table and you'll be good," the thin brunet joked, grinning. Michael returned the grin with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I won't, but maybe there'll be some antique photos around here," he returned the joke and the two of them started chuckling together. "Well, I guess that's my plan for the night: get absolutely wasted."

"Wait, but didn't you drive yourself here? And aren't you planning on leaving?"

"Oh shit, yeah.. Well.. I dunno, I might stick around. But if I'm hammered and still want to leave, I'll just try to get an Uber or something."

"Alright. Just text me if something's up."

"The only thing that's gonna be up are these bottoms," Michael joked, raising his eyebrows before he put the cup to his lips and tilted it up, essentially chugging the beer with the theater kids jokingly cheering him on. He was in a better mood than he expected. When he finished, he took a breath before he triumphantly held the red cup in the air.

"Are you gonna get wasted this early in the party or..? It's only like- eight-thirtyish," Jeremy questioned his best friend, tilting his head a little. He was given a shrug from Michael in response.

"Look, I've got nothing better to do," was the reply, catalyzed by a chuckle. "I don't want to sit here listening to you two talk about Hamilton or whatever."

"Hey! Hamilton is a perfectly respectable musical to use as a conversation piece," Christine defended and Michael playfully rolled his eyes before turning a little.

"Alright, whatever you say, Juliet. I'm gonna go get drunk off my ass now," he jokingly commented.

"Have fun with that," Jeremy replied sarcastically.

And so, drunk off his ass Michael did indeed get. However, it wasn't on his own accord. 

He had wandered back over to the refreshments table to grab another drink. He grabbed a bottle and was just about to start pouring it in his cup before he heard the clatter of someone climbing on top of a nearby table.

"Michael Mell! I challenge you to a drinking duel!"

Michael's brow raised as he turned to the guy who challenged him, just to confirm that the voice indeed matched the short stature of the one and only Richard Goranski. The smaller boy was clearly already tipsy, as he was pointing at Michael with one hand, and holding a half-downed bottle of beer in the other. He usually never touched alcohol unless Jake was somewhere nearby to keep him from doing something stupid.

"I accept thine challenge, rooster warrior!" Michael replied in his dramatic medieval voice, referencing the other's tuft of red hair. Rich laughed and jumped off the table, landing in front of the Filipino. "What rules shall ye be holding me to?"

"Okay, shut the fuck up with the fancy accent," Rich remarked with a chuckle. "And I dunno. Just see who gets ruined first, I guess."

"Any prizes to this little duel?" Michael asked, setting his empty cup down and adjusting his grip on his full bottle.

"Uhh.. the enjoyment of the party?"

"That's lame. But I'm just trying to get wasted so fuck it." Michael shrugged and Rich snickered at him.

"That'll be a sight. I don't think I've ever seen a drunk nerd."

"Oh, you've seen Jeremy before."

"Yeah. And I was running around Jake's house screaming about Mountain Dew Red," Rich joked. Michael went silent as he looked away, not exactly on the right wavelength to joke about that. The shorter boy frowned before a hand went up to pat the side of Michael's face once, which caused the other to flinch a bit. "Oh lighten up, I'm kidding. Now are we gonna compete or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Cheers to the new year," Michael commented as he held his bottle out for a toast, which Rich returned and clinked their beers together before the both started chugging. Of course, Rich had to grab a new bottle before Michael finished since only half of the current one had been finished. But soon enough, they had both quickly finished off a few bottles. The only reason they stopped, however, was because Jake came by with a carefree smile plastered on his face.

"Yo! Richie G! We're playin' spin the bottle in Dustin's living room, wanna join? Oh, and maybe you too, Michael?"

"Aw hell yeah..!" Rich replied, having to hold onto Michael's arm to keep steady.

"I'm game," the Filipino also agreed, supported by his hand on the table. "I'm not kissin' any girls on the lips, though."

"I know, I know," Jake replied with a few chuckles. "Don't worry, we have some cute guys playing, too."

"Sweet."

And so the three stumbled over to the living room and sat in a circle of people around a brown bottle. Michael wasn't sitting next to anybody he knew, but that was alright. It turned out that Chloe was playing, too. And so, the game began. There was a lot of cringing and laughing. Hell, a few matchups were making out but they just got kicked out of the game to do their own thing.

Rich had just been kissed on the forehead by some chick who was definitely high and probably wasn't straight, so it was now the shorter boy's turn.

"Alriiiight," he commented, rubbing his hands together for a moment before leaning forward and spinning the bottle. "Gimme a cute girl!"

Rich watched with anticipation as the bottle spun and gradually slowed. He glanced up when it stopped, only to be met with the headphones-clad guy he had just gotten drunk with, who gave him a peace sign and a grin. 

"Well, I gueth a cute boy workth thoo," he remarked nonchalantly, causing Jake to break into laughter. His lisp was starting to become more prominent, as the alcohol loosened his tabs on it. The tall boy was sitting right beside his best friend before the shorter had gotten up and started walking over to Michael.

"Heeeey~" Michael greeted as Rich crouched down in front of him, laughing a little in his drunken haze. 

"Yoo~" Rich returned before he leaned forward, his lips connecting with Michael's. The nerdy boy kissed back, a dorky grin on his face. At first, he thought it was going to be just a one and done situation. He figured Rich would probably just do his thing and then continue with the game. But that simply wasn't the case. After a second, the smaller boy deepened the kiss and started crawling onto Michael's lap, bringing his hands up to cup the other's cheeks. Naturally, Michael's arms slid around Rich's waist, unable to tell if the heat in his face was from the alcohol or the kiss. It might've been a bit of both.

"Rich-! Dude! Let the man have his oxygen!" Jake joked through his laughter, which was growing more severe the longer his friends' lips were together. A few other people were laughing and making comments, or yelling phrases along the lines of 'get on with the game!'

Jake got up and walked over to the two just as Rich slipped his tongue through Michael's lips. The tall male, while still laughing, bent down and grabbed his best friend from the Filipino's arms and held him up a little.

"Okay, you guys are gonna have to get out of the game if you're gonna keep making out," Jake commented. Rich crossed his arms over Jake's, a frown coming to his face.

"Can't you guyth just keep playing the game while we make out?" He asked. Meanwhile, Michael had his hands on his face, looking at the ground and giggling giddily to himself. 

"Well, we don't wanna see that. Plus, it'd be Michael's turn to kiss somebody-"

"No, he'th mine!" Rich protested and tried to scramble out of his friend's grasp, which only brought Jake to more laughter.

"Alright, alright. Just find somewhere else to make out, alright dude?" Jake asked. Rich nodded and he was set down, and he immediately turned to Michael, who was curled up and giggling to himself in an honestly unmanly fashion. He was definitely feeling a lot gayer after that.

"Okay, get up, Mikey.. We're gon' go kith more thomewhere," Rich told the spectacled boy, who looked up at him with a smile before standing up as steadily as he could. The other grabbed his hand and started trying to hastily find someplace to continue what they were doing. 

In the meantime, Jeremy and Christine were loading up on snacks. But Christine had the genius idea to store their snacks in the plastic red cups, so they were doing that and essentially making snack parfaits. Christine was putting them in order of favorites at the bottom and lesser favorites at the top, while Jeremy was just putting in shit he liked at random. 

Every now and then, the brunet would glance up and briefly scan the party-goers before he returned to his snack expedition.

"Did Michael leave already?" He asked more to himself than anything, since he didn't see his friend anywhere. 

"Maybe he passed out," Christine replied with a shrug. "Or he turned invisible. That would be cool. He did have a different hoodie on, after all. Who knows? Maybe he's secretly..a sorcerer!"

"I'm texting him," Jeremy mumbled as he set his snack cup down and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

'Hey you still here?' He sent. A few seconds later, he saw that the message was labeled as read but he was given no response. So either Michael was back home, being a really shitty driver, or he was still somewhere around. Jeremy logically took the first option. After a minute of no response, he called him. A few seconds went by before the dialing abruptly stopped.

"He..hung up on me."

Just as the fireworks outside safely started up, Rich and Michael had figured out that the upstairs part of the house was less populated than the main floor. The least crowded floor was probably the basement, but that was locked because Dustin didn't want anyone getting into his supplies. And ironically, Rich pulled Michael into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Michael didn't even protest, his mind was elsewhere. 

A buzz from his hoodie pocket got his attention, though, and his palm withdrew from Rich's. He squinted a little at the screen, trying to process the text he had received.

"Jere's texting," he murmured to himself for no reason. He was just about to start responding when he felt arms curling around his waist and a presence close behind him.

"Don't worry 'bout 'im, just focuth on me, Mikey.." Rich murmured. "You need..thomeone else to focuth on, anyway."

"..What are you talking about?" Michael asked, tilting his head a little as he turned his phone off. Rich started to slink around Michael to stand in front of him. Then his arms tightened around the other's waist, looking up into his eyes.

"For ath long ath I've known you, you've just been all Jeremy thith, Jeremy that. Tho worried about one guy."

"He's my best friend," Michael defended.

"That'th why you need thomeone else to keep thothe nice eyes on," Rich responded, a hand trailing up to run through Michael's hair. Michael wasn't nearly focused enough on himself to even notice the fingers in his locks, his brows were just furrowed as he looked down at Rich. "All you talk about ith him. You need thomthing else, Mikey."

Michael just stared at the smaller boy, ignoring the hand in his hair and the arm around his waist. He knew his best friend was probably worried about him, that's why the text was sent. But he wasn't nearly sober enough to continue to stick up for Jeremy. So when he received a call from the very same brunet, he was conflicted as he looked at his phone. Rich brought his arm back down and gave the other's waist a small squeeze. Michael sighed, hitting the decline call button. After a moment, he shut his phone down entirely and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket. Then his arms slipped over Rich's shoulders and around the back of his neck.

"Good," Rich murmured, starting to back Michael towards the wall. "..Just focuth on me for now."

Michael nodded, his shoes idly shuffling back to comply with the other's movement until his back hit the wall. Rich's hand went up to cup the Filipino's cheek before gently but willfully guiding the other's head towards his own. Rich met in the middle and locked their lips together, very much being the dominant one in this scenario. He was quick to deepen the kiss more and more until his tongue finally slipped through both sets of lips to meet Michael's. They were as close as they could be before Rich had to break for air. But even then, his lips started trailing little kisses along Michael's jaw until they crossed onto the other's neck. He grinned against the skin.

"Yo," Jake spoke into his phone after he answered a call.

"Jake- hey- Is Michael still here?" Jeremy asked on the other line, his palms a little sweaty as he gripped his phone in one.

"Pretty sure, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Wasted with Rich somewhere. I couldn't tell you where, though. Try calling him."

"I did. Multiple times. And he hasn't picked up. Wait- why is he with Rich?"

Jake laughed a little. "They started making out during a game of Spin the Bottle. So I told them to go somewhere else."

"O-oh. Well..um.. At-at least he's still here."

"Where else would he be?"

"His house, probably. Or, if he tried to leave, y'know..heaven."

"Oh no trust me, he's not dead but he's probably in heaven."

"What? Oh- Oh! Yeah.. Yeah, probably... Anyway, thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it, broseph. Have fun with the rest of the party!"

"Thanks. You too." And then Jeremy hung up, sighing. Christine tilted her head inquiringly at her boyfriend as she ate a mini pretzel from her snack cup. "So.. He's still here. But apparently he and Rich are together somewhere. Jake doesn't know where, though."

"Ohh! Gotchaa. Spicy! If Rich's as drunk as Michael, then neither of them will probably remember whatever's happening between them, the poor guys. Ou- Maybe we could set them up if they don't remember! They seem like they'd be cute together," Christine rambled with a few snickers here and there, when it was appropriate. 

"Maybe," Jeremy replied after he nodded along with what the expressive girl had said. Then he let out a chuckle. "If we're lucky, they might take a break for the countdown. That's in like-" He yawned. "-a few minutes, right?"

"Yep! After that, I should probably get you home. It's definitely past your bedtime," Christine teased before she let out a few giggles. Jeremy smiled and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah. But- like- at the countdown- or well, at like the uh, 'happy new year' part, it's like- it's fine if we kiss right?" Jeremy stuttered, his cheeks tinging pink with nervousness.

"Well, duh! What kind of couple would we be if we didn't share a romantic kiss on New Years?"

"Uhh..an outdated one?" Jeremy joked with a chuckle. Christine snickered along before she grabbed Jeremy's hand, looping their fingers together and pressed a peck to the brunet's cheek. Jeremy smiled and returned one to her forehead.

Michael's galaxy hoodie was rested carelessly on the bathroom tile. So was his headphones. And his jeans. A small distance away, Rich's shirt was seen, too. 

Michael himself, still clad in his black tank and his boxers, was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall again, biting the corner of his lip as he clutched onto Rich. The shorter boy was curled around him, shirt off as his lips rested on Michael's neck.

Now, Michael had a lot of collections. He collected patches. He collected games. He collected the number one place in a number of arcade machines. But at that point, he had a new collection: dark marks all around his neck. They were all, naturally, from Rich. It seemed that the smaller boy wasn't kidding earlier when he claimed Michael as his.

His head picked up, however, when he started hearing the noise downstairs grow collectively louder. 

"Ten!" 

He heard the shout. Michael heard it too. They both glanced at the bathroom door.

"Nine!"

Michael's arms started to loosen around Rich.

"Eight!"

Rich returned his drunken gaze to Michael, slowly bringing a hand up.

"Seven!"

Rich's hand tilted Michael's head towards himself, with the other's eyes following. Dark brown orbs staring into two green ones; one was a pale green, the other was a stunning emerald color. It took Michael's breath away.

"Six!"

Rich's fingertips slid up Michael's jawline before cupping his cheek. He shifted his place on top of Michael, sitting on the other's hips. The Filipino only held him closer.

"Five!"

"Hey, Mikey.."

"Four!"

"Yeah?"

"Three!"

"I won't know 'til we're sober but.."

"Two!"

"...I think I love you.."

"One!"

"I think I love you, too," Michael softly replied, smiling.

"Happy New Year!"

It seemed like the two crashed their lips together at the same time. Neither could be sure who went for it first. But neither cared. They were drunk, gay, and happy.

. : .

"Alright everybody, wake the fuck up and get outta my house! It's almost ten!" Dustin hollered in a shrill tone as he walked through the rooms. He was lightly kicking the shoulders of people who were passed out on the ground and yelling about. He knew that a good number of the assholes had headaches so he used that to his advantage. Plus he would have to knock loudly on locked doors. The upstairs bathroom was one such room.

After he marched up the stairs, determined to get all the filthy teenagers out of his house, he just went around with his routine of kicking and yelling and knocking. He was silently hoping that the bathroom wasn't among the locked doors but unfortunately, it was. So he banged his fist on the door.

"Hey! Whoever the hell is in there needs to get up!" He called harshly.

The noise awoke both the burn-ridden boy and the Filipino that were previously rested against the wall. Rich was awoken by the sound and Michael was awoken by a splitting migraine. 

"Shit-" The latter cursed quietly as he flinched, curling up a bit more and holding his head in his hands. Rich had scrambled away at the initial noise but glanced over from his spot on the floor when he heard Michael's voice. His eyes widened at the sight of the other; it was probably the first time he'd seen so much of Michael's skin at a time. But the most notable feature was the mass of hickeys planted on his neck. Rich felt a slight heat tinge his cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hellooo? Wake the fuck up!" Dustin hollered as he rapidly knocked again. Michael sucked in a hiss of pain as he scrunched up even tighter.

"Shut up, dude!" Rich hollered defensively in reply. That made Michael's head shoot up as he recognized the voice, only to be met with a shirtless Rich, for some reason.

"U-uh.. Rich?" He mumbled awkwardly, his own cheeks flushing the slightest as he jumped to a vague conclusion. But the other didn't have any time to respond before Dustin chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of unlocking the door and getting out of my bathroom.

"I'll shut up when you get out of my bathroom!"

"Just- just give me a few minutes!"

"Okay. Fucking- fine." Dustin's footsteps were heard retreating as he went to go bug some other hungover teens. Rich sighed, glancing over at Michael again, who looked nervous and couldn't meet his eyes. A hand still rested in his hair, with his other arm curled around his legs.

"You good man?" He asked in a way gentler tone than Michael was expecting. 

"I mean- Yeah-" Michael returned. "Except for, y'know, a hangover...and no memory as to why we'd end up together in a bathroom."

Rich gave a small chortle before his brows furrowed. He pointed at his own neck to signal to the other.

"Yeah, I don't remember jack shit either. Other than, like- getting unreasonably drunk.. But I have a guess."

Michael raised a brow and tilted his head a little, glancing at where Rich was pointing. And frankly, he tried not to look for too long or he knew his gaze would drift elsewhere. It took him a second before he realized that it was meant for him to check his own neck. 

"What?" He asked, putting a hand to his neck and uncurling a little. He didn't feel anything on his fingertips, so he just looked confused.

"Well uh, I may have, y'know, left my mark. Or a couple of 'em," Rich replied with a tense shrug, feeling awkward but not as outwardly so as Michael. 

"What do you- O-oh.." The Filipino suddenly realized what Rich meant and his entire face flushed with a red hue. He looked away again. The shorter boy chuckled sheepishly, his hand sliding to the back of his neck. He scratched at it as his cheeks started warming up too. 

"Yeah.. I'm so fuckin' sorry about that dude.."

Michael bit his lip for a moment, his head dipping slightly.

"You..don't have to apologize.."

"Yes I do," Rich insisted. "I dunno what happened man but I didn't mean to like- take advantage of you like this." Michael sighed and shook his head as he looked up at the other.

"No, no you didn't. We were both drunk and probably did some dumb shit, it happens."

"Yeah but-"

"I don't mind."

Rich glanced up at Michael with his brows raised and the dorky guy immediately glanced away in embarrassment.

"You- You don't?" The smaller boy asked quietly, almost in disbelief. Hesitantly, the other shook his head. The two were thrown into silence, which Michael took rather negatively, so he spoke up.

"I mean- like- yeah- it-it happens sometimes, y'know? So like- I don't really care. Well- no- like, I do care but not in like- a weird way, y'know? I-I-I don't wanna like- creep you out- I just-"

"Okay, Michael, just shut up for a second." And so Michael did. "You're not creeping me out, first of all. If anything, I thought this would be hella weird for you or whatever. Y'know, just waking up in a bathroom with a dude you kinda don't know well. Just- okay, complete honesty here, just know that I'm literally fine with all this."

"Well.." Michael spoke when he had the chance to. "..I am too. I just- didn't expect all this to happen.. I'm not exactly the kind of guy to get this attention, so..." He trailed off, shrugging as his hand awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"That kinda sucks, honestly," Rich replied bluntly, causing the Filipino to glance up at him with an inquiring gaze. "Like, I mean- you're awesome, dude. And I'm not just saying that because we're chilling in a bathroom with some of our clothes off. Like, you're genuinely really cool. And it sucks that nobody's seen that in you, man."

"I.. Well, um.. Thanks.." He murmured with a small smile. "But I mean, I'm used to it, so don't worry about it. And I think you're cool too-"

"No, Michael. Seriously," Rich interrupted as he moved a little closer. It made something in Michael jump or jolt suddenly but he didn't move from his spot. THe smaller let out a sigh. "I'm not really the best with words but, just- You shouldn't be used to that.. You're a nerd, I'm not gonna deny that. But, really, you're a sweet guy overall, too.."

Rich inched a little closer, his fingertips lightly grazing the hand Michael was using to hold himself upright. His throat burned with the same intensity of his reddening face. Michael couldn't deny the heat beneath his own skin either, or his rapid heartbeat.

"And this really isn't the best time to say this but just, hear me out, m'kay?" Rich hesitated for a moment before his hand gently rested atop Michael's and he scooted closer. "But.. I want to be the person that makes you feel...special.. You deserve it. You really do."

Michael was awestruck as Rich finished speaking. He almost felt like he was high and his mind was playing tricks on him. But he knew he wasn't, even if he did have tingling beneath his skin. He thought the hickeys were unexpected, but this seemed to throw him even more off-guard.

The longer the taller boy stared wordlessly, the more Rich started to waver in his confidence. Then Michael cracked a smile and his eyes lit up.

"I...I'd love that. You didn't have to say so much though.."

"Yeah? And I did anyway. What're you gonna do about it?" Rich retorted, which made Michael chuckle. 

"Knowing myself? Probably just gonna smile like an idiot. 'Not good with words,' my ass," the Filipino commented, making the smaller boy snicker and roll his eyes as he slipped his fingers between Michael's. The spectacled boy closed his fingers onto Rich's knuckles and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Oh shut it. I got my point across didn't I?"

"Alright, I'll give you points for that, chief."

They both started chuckling for a few moments before they sunk into a comfortable silence. Then, after a few seconds of silent gazing passed, Rich slowly brought his hand up to cup Michael's cheek.

"You want a legit kiss? Since we probably already did some drunken ones last night?" He asked with a grin, though that melted into a smile when he felt Michael lean into his touch.

"Well duh. We can't just say all that sappy shit and not kiss," Michael mumbled in response before they both let out a few quiet chuckles.

"Then shall we?" Rich asked as he started leaning closer to the other.

"We shall," Michael murmured as he went to close the gap as well. 

But just as their lips grazed one another, the taller boy suddenly scrambled up, his glasses falling off in the process.

"Wh- Michael?" Rich questioned quickly before he noticed the other rushing over to the toilet. Rich turned his head to the side. "Oh-"

The sound of Michael hurling up multiple bottles of beer at a time was not a pleasant one and made Rich severely cringe. By the end of it, Michael was on his knees, clutching onto the edges of the toilet with shaking hands. Then silence ensued again. Rich didn't know what to say.

Michael glanced up over his arm, a few excess tears on his cheeks because vomiting just did that for some reason.

"...You still want that kiss?"

"Oh hell no."

Michael laughed weakly as he wiped away some moisture from his mouth using the back of his hand.

"Okay, that's fair," he commented, shakily standing up and flushing the toilet. "Alriiight. We should probably get out of here before Dustin fucks with my migraine again."

"Probably," Rich agreed before he stooped down to snatch his shirt off the floor, then he pulled it back over himself. Michael followed suit in his horrible farsighted vision, slipping his jeans back on and pulling the galaxy hoodie over his head. Then he grabbed his headphones to slip back around his neck, just as an extra layer to hide the hickeys he apparently had; he didn't know how many were so he just assumed two or three. He was very wrong but ah well.

"Hey, I can't see shit. Do you know where my gl-" He was cut off by Rich standing in front of him and slipping the glasses right onto his face. He smiled and chuckled. "Bingo."

"Naturally," Rich replied confidently, grinning before his fingers not so confidently drifted to Michael's again. But the latter only smile and wove their fingers together. Rich smiled up at Michael for a moment before he turned towards the bathroom door. "Alright, you need to get home, Mike. You're hungover as hell."

"I'm aware," Michael responded with a small grin. Then it widened as he gave Rich's hand a squeeze. "I might need a nurse to help me back at my house, though."

Rich snickered and was about to respond before more rapid knocking came to the door. After the first two knocks, though, Rich kicked the bottom of his shoe against the door. Still, the noise made Michael flinch and quietly groan at the pain.

"Fuck's sake- Chill out, dude, I got it," the smaller boy spoke to Dustin through the door, trying not to raise his voice too loudly, for Michael's sake.

"Finally. Now leave so I can clean this place. Everything smells fucking horrible," the dealer replied as Rich opened the door. Dustin immediately spotted Michael there behind him, plus the cherry on top of both boys holding hands. And maybe on a normal day, he would've made a joke about it, he was cranky this morning. "Ah, some of my best customers hooked up. I see, I see."

"Can it," Michael murmured, making Rich snicker quietly. 

"Hey, thanks for throwin' the party here, dude. I had one hell of a time," the shorter boy piped up with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that. Now get out of my house or your next gram's a buck extra, Michael," Dustin replied, unimpressed. 

"Alright, alright, we're leaving," Rich responded before starting to lead Michael down the stairs. As they hit the bottom floor and started walking towards the front door, Rich glanced up at the nerdy boy.

"So, you need a nurse, eh?"

"Preferably a bi one with a red streak in his hair, yes."

"Oo tight criteria but I might know a guy."

"You don't say. Would said guy possibly need a ride from a hungover dork?"

"Well, he has another ride, but I'm sure that that other guy won't mind," Rich replied as he took out his phone from his pocket. Jake was his ride home, so he texted him.

'Yo jakey d, change of plans. nothin personal but im carpooling with someone else, if that's fine' 

He got a response a few seconds later.

'yeah idc. who tho'  
'wait is it michael'  
'plz tell me its michael'

'it's Michael'

'hell yeah bro'  
'you guys get together or what'

'that's classified information

'okok whatever'  
'i'll figure it out in time eh?'

Rich didn't respond after that, instead tucking his phone back into his pocket. Michael had essentially taken the lead to his car by that point and he glanced back as the other put his phone away.

"So..? Is my dream nurse available?" He asked, grinning.

"I'd say he is," Rich confirmed, nodding. Michael smiled and chuckled, unlocking his shitty PT Cruiser and climbing in, with Rich hopping in the passenger seat. 

"...When can we get a sober kiss?"

"When you take a shower and toss your alcohol-infested clothes in the laundry, Michael."

"But that'll take a while."

"That's forty-five minutes at most."

"Still."

"I'm not kissing you until you're clean, Mike."

"Fine. We could always get dirty again later~"

"Ththop-"


	2. Distance [Pins & Patches]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a little overwhelmed at a dance and Jake goes over to console him.

This one is a lot shorter than the first one because it's ripped off my Amino. The next oneshot (again, Expensive Headphones because I love them) is also taken from Amino. I'm planning on writing one for Boyfs but let's see how long that gets. Might turn it into a full fic.

\----

It was the winter dance. Couples were blossoming among the music, their ears and hearts turned from Lil Jon to Ed Sheeran. People were moving on from the Squipcident. And then there was Jake. He didn’t have casts on his legs anymore, they were replaced with black velcro-on braces. He still couldn’t walk, so he was wheelchair-bound.

He didn’t have a date to the dance since it was a little tricky to sweep someone off their feet with his legs broken. But still, he insisted on showing up in a collared red shirt and beige khakis; not the most formal but he couldn’t exactly wear pants. And he stuck around in one place off to the side, near the snack table since that’s pretty much the most he had access to. But even in his tableside place, he had a smile watching his friends.

Christine was trying to teach her boyfriend, Jeremy, how to dance. Rich and Brooke were belting the lyrics to whatever songs they knew. Jenna was going around with a camera every now and then, looking eager to do so. Chloe was flirting with some guy and was being quite dominant, as per usual. And it honestly just made Jake happy seeing his friends having a good time.

Then he blinked, his smile faltering a little. Wasn’t Michael there too? Jake knew that pretty much anywhere Jeremy went, Michael was around somewhere, but he didn’t see any traces of the Filipino boy. Maybe he had left early, Jake thought, though his eyes still sought out the nerdy boy.

He had to turn his head a little, but he soon spotted the boy by himself at an empty table. His arms were crossed on top of the table, staring down at it. He had his simple, iconic headphones firmly over his ears too. He looked to be almost disassociating.

Jake hesitantly brought a hand to one of his wheels as he looked at Michael, trying to decide what to do. Then his other hand went to the other wheel and he started rolling towards the boy. A little company couldn’t hurt, right?

He pulled up beside Michael, who hadn’t even noticed him by this point. Lightly, he put a hand on the other’s shoulder and Michael immediately jumped a little, tensing up. Jake’s hand flinched away as they met eyes.

“Oh- my bad,” Michael quickly muttered, sliding his headphones down to his neck. He could still vaguely hear his music, but it was largely overpowered by the dance’s music. “Did you, um.. Did you need something?”

“No, not really,” Jake replied, shaking his head. “I just wanted to come over, see how you’re doing. You alright, man?”

Michael sheepishly nodded in reply, his hand instinctually slipping underneath his headphones and to the back of his neck where he started picking at some bits of acne.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just..needed a break, y’know?” He replied. Jake was about to respond before Michael kept talking. “Like- don’t get me wrong, stuff like this is fun. I just- I kinda...” He trailed off, not looking the other’s way.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, man. I get what you’re saying. You want me to leave you alone?” Jake asked with a small chuckle. Michael tilted his head for a moment in an indifferent motion.

“Do what you want, really.. I don’t mind if you stay or go. Either way,” he replied with a small shrug, glancing at the tall boy, who nodded.

“You don’t care if I stay, do you? It gets boring just watching everyone have fun,” Jake joked, leaning forward a little to scoot the chair next to Michael away before rolling into the place. Michael was unresponsive for a moment before a small grin came to his face.

“I’d bet. You can’t dance with all the hotties right now,” he commented with a small chuckle, his head nodding to the wheelchair Jake was seated in. Jake let out a few laughs at the remark, grinning a little himself.

“But I can at least talk to one,” he replied, his grin widening as he threw up finger guns at Michael, who was snickering to himself at the comment. Naturally, his cheeks darkened slightly as his hand fell away from his neck.

“You smooth bitch. Who knew Jake from State Farm was such a flirt?” Michael returned with a joke, starting to relax a little.

“Wh- Oh.” Jake laughed a little at himself as he realized that he did, indeed, look like Jake from State Farm, khakis and all. But as a teenager in a wheelchair. “Yeah, probably should’ve planned this outfit a bit better. Or wearing a different shirt could’ve worked but whatever, here we are.”

Jake took the opportunity to casually check Michael out, just with a brief glance. For a nerd who wore the same hoodie every day, the guy cleaned up pretty nicely. His hair was slicked back and he had on a simple white button-up shirt with a red vest fastened over a majority of it, paired with formal black pants and small, red bowtie. The vest was adorned with a few patches that were a little on the smaller side, as well as a Starman keychain dangling off one of his belt loops. Jake couldn’t see his shoes in the lighting.

Michael caught the glance and let out a small chuckle, his grin turning into a more smug one, but he didn’t address it.

“Indeed, here we are,” he repeated with a nod. Then he smiled a little. “But hey, if you’re lookin’ to dance with someone once you can /do so/ again, I know a guy.”

“Really?” Jake replied, resting his own arms on the table similar to how Michael had his own poised, though he eased his cheek onto a fist. He had a knowing grin on his face but continued anyway. “Do I know him?”

“Depends on what you mean by that,” Michael answered with a small shrug. “You know his name, his face, and maybe even his voice..but you don’t quite /know/ him...even if he kinda wants to know /you/.”

“Well, who /is/ this mystery guy?” Jake asked, smirking. He had a guess. Michael hesitated for a moment, his smile growing sheepish. Then he pointed his thumb up at himself, chuckling quietly. Jake’s face lit up a little when his guess was confirmed, which made Michael look a tad surprised at the reaction.

“Um..yeah..”

“You’re telling me that Michael frickin’ Mell of all people is inviting me to dance with him when I can stand again?”

Michael faltered, his confidence disappearing and being replaced by a sudden nervousness. He looked away and started fidgeting with his fingers.

“Well- uh- I just like- I kinda..kinda thought- Y’know- Since like-“

Jake’s brows furrowed a little, realizing that Michael had taken the joking question the wrong way. He cut off the other’s stammering.

“Nono, hey, I didn’t mean it like that! Yes, yes I want to dance with you, Michael.. I’d love to..”

“Oh.. Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. Are you kidding me?” Jake replied, smiling brightly. Michael nodded to himself after a moment, a small smile starting to creep to his lips to match. “..And..you said I don’t know you, right? Not really?” Michael hesitantly nodded again, glancing up at Jake, whose smile was warming up a little.

“Do you think I could?” Jake asked, the hand furthest from Michael reaching out and being offered to the other boy.

Michael looked at the hand, hesitant, unresponsive for a few long moments. But Jake was patient and waited for a response. Michael was unsure, even as his own hand slowly inched its way to Jake’s. But as soon as their hands connected and the taller boy wrapped his around Michael’s, he smiled and eased.

“Yeah..yeah, of course you could..” He replied with a nod.

“Awesome,” Jake responded, lightly drawing his thumb over Michael’s knuckles. He rested his head on the arm that was folded on the table, still looking at the other. Michael chuckled to himself and followed suit. He looked somewhat exhausted, what with the lights and the sounds and the people being so stimulating to his mind. He really just needed a break, but he was more than happy to have Jake around at this point.

Michael glanced away for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes, resting a little. Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to care about Jake minding. Above the loud thumps of the music, the pounding of his own heart, the bright lights going every which way, and the heat he felt stain his cheeks, he was put at peace by Jake’s touch. Little things like that simply calmed him down, distracted him from whatever was happening around him.

And then a song came on that Michael recognized. Some classic romantic pop song that was just sappy enough to not fade to dust.

He smiled and hummed along, imagining him and Jake swaying along to the melody together, close as close can be. He’d have to wait, but he would get his dance with Jake eventually. He just had to wait.


	3. Coincidences [Expensive Headphones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich's brother makes a bet with Rich that he can't bring someone home from a party. Rich brings home a nerd.

This is kinda similar to Giggle Water Fever, I'm realizing, only it's slightly longer. Ah well.

TW: homophobia/homophobic slurs, mention and use of alcohol, brief implication of abuse  
Other ships: Stage Dorks  
AU: none

\----

Rich didn’t know how he was dragged into all this mess. Well, he did. But it was messy and convoluted.

He and his brother were staying with their aunt—whom they jokingly called Helen when out of earshot, and Aunt Evelyn /in/ earshot—for the summer. Why? They weren’t given an explanation. But that wasn’t unusual since their father was notorious among the Goranski household for being shitty and unreliable.

Their aunt’s house reeked of cigarette smoke and loneliness. Oh yeah, and dirty laundry. A perfect landscape for adolescent minds to develop. But whatever.

Rich had been invited to a party that weekend. Jake’s house. It had been rebuilt and so, of course, the tall boy wanted to celebrate as a sort of good riddance to the Squipcident and a welcome to the summer. After all that shit, it was a little rocky between the two, but Jake was quick to forgive Rich. And steady to get to know him. It brought them back up to good terms, in good time.

So, he threw on a comfortable tank top, some shorts, and slipped on some slides while he was at it. Then, as he walked and went to exit the front door, he was stopped by a voice.

“You goin’ to that party you mentioned?” It was his brother, Darry. He was a cool guy but he was incredibly soft-spoken, too. Rich turned to face him and nodded, grinning.

“Yeah,” he replied, excitement wedged in the back of his voice.

“Cool.. Oh hey, wanna make a bet?” Darry’s face went from a neutral expression to his signature sly smirk. Rich’s grin widened and he leaned on the door, crossing his rather toned arms.

“Sure, Dare. What’re you thinking?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Hm. Ten bucks that you won’t come back from that party with a girl. Or, y’know..” Darry quieted a little. “A guy.” He winked at his younger brother, who snickered in response. Rich had come out to his brother a month or so after his whole bisexual epiphany and Darry was surprisingly cool with it, despite being straight himself.

“Sure, I’ll take that bet. Just be ready to fork over a ten by the end of the night.”

“A ten for a ten, sounds good.”

Rich chuckled and Darry joined in. Then the former leaned off the door to open it.

“Anyways, I’mma head out.”

“Coolio. But have fun, man, seriously.”

Rich nodded and smiled at him.

“Thanks. I will.”

Then he left the neglected house in pursuit of Jake’s.

Rich arrived at the party and was immediately met with it raging in full swing, as to be expected. He quickly found his best friend just based on how loud the tall boy was being. He approached the other and was tugged into a brotherly side hug.

“Eyy! Welcome to the party bro!” Jake greeted happily before letting go of his shorter friend.

“Thanks, dude! It’s good to do something like this again,” Rich commented. He glanced around and noticed eyes on him..so he quickly glanced away, sucking in a breath.

“Yeah, I get you. And hey-“ Jake’s voice softened. “...don’t worry about Halloween, alright? It’s all past us now. And I locked up all the gasoline..just in case.”

Rich nods and gives a small, thankful smile. He didn’t have any need to try and set fire again, but obviously paranoia ate at him like a vulture.

“Alright well, thanks for coming, man. I’m glad to see you here. Just enjoy yourself! And if anyone gives you shit, then either tell me or stick it to ‘em.” Jake gave the other’s shoulder a playful punch. Rich grinned and nodded again, starting to shake off the coat of dread that had been draped over his mind.

Jake got called over by some other friends and left Rich to his own doings. The shorter boy walked around in pursuit of the drink and snack table. He knew he wouldn’t be able to chill out without a few shots. Plus a few more if he had to find someone to take home. Or well- not home. To “Helen’s” house. But same difference.

Soon enough, he found the refreshments and downed a few shots. He was by no means a lightweight so it took roughly four in a row to get tipsy. But he cut himself off. He didn’t want to get wasted that particular night. So he jumped from group to group, unsuccessfully flirted, danced by himself, and stumbled around the house vaguely observing his surroundings.

He soon caught word of karaoke being a thing to do, so he started watching that. After witnessing a few drunken teenagers yell songs they enjoyed, he decided that he wanted to be one of them, so he went up to the signup sheet. He went up, only to see that a familiar face was currently scribbling his name down.

“Michael? You were invited to this?” Rich asked. Michael glanced back as soon as he heard his name and shrugged in response.

“Yeah. Brooke offered me a ride so I figured ‘what the hell,’ y’know?” He replied casually.

“Did she offer you a makeover, too?” Rich jokingly asked, checking Michael out briefly, which was more or less for effect. The Filipino was in a denim crop jacket, a black crop /top/, jorts, and crocs. Okay, maybe the crocs were Michael’s idea.

“More or less,” he responded with a few chuckles as he lightly tapped the pen against the signup sheet. Come to think of it, this was the most of Michael’s skin that Rich had seen, since the other typically wore jeans and his iconic red hoodie. It was almost weird. But not in like a homophobic way. Just in an unfamiliar way.

“Well, I’d say you both picked out quite the fitting outfit,” Rich commented, raising a brow and a finger gun. He still had the bet in mind. Michael gave a dry laugh and looked away.

“Dude, you must be fuckin’ wasted if you’re flirting with me of all people,” he returned, his eyes going back to the karaoke sign up paper. He wasn’t quite sure what song he should do. But it seemed that would be put off a little longer because Rich spoke up again.

“Whaddya mean by that?” The blond asked, standing beside Michael and resting his arms on the table.

“I /mean/,” the Filipino started, “If you’re flirting with the infamous ‘antisocial headphones kid’ who’s wearing crocs and is about to embarrass himself by singing in front of people that could ruin his nonexistent reputation..then you’re probably pretty drunk.”

Rich stared up at him blankly for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing at the other. When Michael heard silence, he glanced over and saw the concerned expression.

“What?” He asked, raising a brow. Rich frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, dude..”

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Well then, your data is incorrect,” Rich retorted. Michael couldn’t help but chortle.

“That is the nerdiest possible way you could’ve said that.”

“I know. I gotta speak in the same tongue if I’m gonna get through to you.”

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. Rich retracted his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t worry about it, dude. I uh- probably should’ve just taken the compliment, eh?”

“Maybe. You /do/ look good, you know.”

“Thanks,” Michael replied with a chuckle. “Oh would you look at that, I did it.” That made Rich snicker and he lightly hit the back of his hand against the other’s arm.

“There you go.”

Michael nodded before they fell into silence again. Rich didn’t leave and Michael didn’t write anything on the paper. The latter decided to break the silence.

“So..is there a reason you flirted with me? Because I shouldn’t be your first choice if you’re just looking for dick.”

Rich burst into laughter at the bluntness of the statement and Michael couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“Nonono okay- so.. I’m gonna be real with you dude, I made a bet with my brother. Or well- he made a bet with me. Basically I owe him ten bucks if I don’t bring someone home. And he owes me ten if I do,” the shorter boy elaborated. Michael chortled.

“So, you’re just looking for a fake date, essentially?” He asked, raising a brow. Rich snickered.

“Yep, pretty much.”

“Well look, man, you could’ve just told me that and I would’ve helped you.”

“Are- are you kidding me?”

“Nope. Look, it’s better than nothing,” Michael commented, shrugging with a grin. “No homo, though.”

“Right, of course. Only homies, no homo.”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“Okay-“

They both let out rounds of laughter. Then silence overtook them both again, being filled with loud music and the overall clutter of noise coming from the party.

“So..what’re you gonna sing, man?” Rich broke the ice this time. Michael shrugged.

“I dunno. I don’t wanna embarrass myself but like- at the same time, I don’t give a shit. I don’t know, it’s super confusing.”

“Want me to go up there with you?” Rich offered. “I suck ass at singing so I’d be made fun of more than you would.”

“Yeah, but do you really want that for yourself, dude?” Michael asked. Rich shrugged, looking indifferent.

“Honestly? I don’t give a fuck about anyone lookin’ at me. If it helps you out then hey, might as well.”

Michael smiled a little and nodded. He fiddled with the pen as he thought of songs.

“Do..do you like Panic! at the Disco..?” He hesitantly asked. Rich stared at him wide-eyed for a moment.

“You come into my house- You come into /my/ house and ask me if I like Panic!-“

“This is Jake’s house,” Michael pointed out with an amused expression. Rich rolled his eyes.

“Just fucking tell me what song we’re doing, nerd.”

“Hm.. The Overpass..?” The taller suggested. Rich nodded in agreement.

“Hell yeah. We could be all fancy ‘n’ shit with it. Maybe like, you do the first verse, I do the whole ‘you need me, don’t you’ vocals for that, we both sing the chorus, then we switch roles?”

“Sounds awesome,” Michael replied, a grin coming to his face. He genuinely looked excited as he added Rich’s name and wrote the song.

The two waited by watching the other students sing their songs. They liked to poke fun at the others via text message, since neither of them wanted to yell over the noise. Still, Rich could see the eagerness in the taller guy. It made his grin a little more genuine.

A distance away, Christine and Jeremy were in their own little world near the snacks, their conversation going every which way. They were still together after quite a few months. Jeremy still hated the fact that he had only gotten her attention with the use of a computerized tic tac but he was at least glad that Christine didn’t hold it against him.

The entirety of the Squip Squad had been invited by default, just because they were al Jake’s friends. This included the theater couple.

As a small break in their conversation approached, Jeremy glanced around idly. His eyes stopped, however, on his best friend holding a microphone. Beside him, Jeremy recognized Rich. His eyebrows furrowed a little.

Christine picked up on the slight change in expression and tilted her head before her own gaze went to the two singing boys.

“Looks like /they’re/ getting along,” she commented with a few snickers. Jeremy blinked and was snapped out of his thoughts.

“Uh- Yeah,” he blankly responded. Christine looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“What- oh! Oh. Nothing, nothing. It’s just..” Jeremy sighed. “I guess I’m still kind of tense about Rich. I get that he’s a different person now but..it’s still hard to forget those days..”

Christine let out a small sigh of her own, resting her hand gently on her lover’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. But just give it time! You’ll get there. He’s not gonna do all that stuff now that that computer’s gone and all, y’know?”

Jeremy nodded. Then he turned his eyes back to Christine, giving her a small smile.

“Yeah..thanks..” He muttered before pressing a peck to her forehead.

The end of the party drew near. People were already passed out in various places, hangover-bound for the morning. But it was getting to the hour that everyone else would start shuffling out as they wanted.

Rich and Michael had ended up hanging out for a little after their karaoke session, but didn’t talk much throughout the night. But Michael knew the plan so he stuck around. He also told Brooke that he didn’t need a ride, which prompted many questions from her. He just had to explain the situation.

He was lingering by the snack table, on his phone as the party slowed down. He glanced up, however, when he heard a muttered ‘yo’ belonging to Rich, to which he returned with a quiet ‘hey.’

“Wanna go ahead and leave, man?” Rich asked, tilting his head. Michael nodded in response; he was honestly ready to leave a while back, but he stuck around.

“Yeah. Time to help you get ten bucks, I guess,” he commented and the shorter boy chortled.

“Mhm. I’ll just snatch the ten and you’ll be on your way.”

Michael nodded and tucked his hands in his jacket pockets. Rich started off towards the exit and Michael followed after him, walking at his side.

“Oh yeah and uh, I sorta walked here, just so you know. The house I’m staying at’s only like..twenty minutes away or so, though,” Rich explained, walking through the open door.

“That’s fine with me. I honestly need to walk more anyway.”

“Don’t we all?” Rich replied sarcastically.

The entire time, they walked in silence. Rich wasn’t sure if it was comfortable or awkward. Maybe Michael just needed to cool down after a loud night or something. Plus he didn’t know how he would even strike up a conversation. So he slipped into silence as Michael glanced around idly.

The taller had glanced up to look at the sky and Rich couldn’t help but notice the reflection of stars in the other’s glasses. It made a small smile tug at his lips for a few moments, until he realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze. Michael was merely a fake date, after all. Not a real one.

They arrived at the admittedly shady-looking house in due time. Michael was honestly too worn out to get sketched out though.

Rich opened the door a little and peered in, lightly holding a hand up to tell the other to stay back for a moment. Michael complied. Then the door was opened after the smaller saw no sign of his aunt.

“Alright, so yeah. I just gotta find my brother and you’re free to go, dude.”

“Gotcha,” Michael replied with a nod. They stepped in and Rich carefully closed the door behind them. Aunt Evelyn was probably asleep. He just hoped Darry wasn’t. And indeed he was not. He was just chilling out in the living room, earbuds on as he played on a Switch.

The older teen glanced up when he noticed movement from the front. He grinned slightly at his younger brother.

“That’ll be ten bucks, Daredevil,” Rich teased with his own grin.

“Alright. By the way-“ Darry looked at Michael. “-nice crocs.”

“Thanks,” Michael replied with a few snickers.

“Oh wait.” Darry’s hazel eyes flashed in recognition. “Aren’t you that antisocial headphones kid?”

“Does /everyone/ call me that?” Michael asked, glancing between the Goranski brothers. Rich snickered and nodded his head.

“Pretty much,” he responded before glancing at his brother again. “But yeah, this is Michael.”

“Michael..?” Darry asked, raising a brow and making a continuing motion with his hand.

“Mell. Why?” Rich questioned, tilting his head. Darry let out a soft chuckle.

“Just needed to know which surname sounds better for when you two get married,” he muttered. Rich’s cheeks were hit with a red hue in that instant before he glared at his brother. Michael had his fair share of heat in his face, too. He started nervously chuckling. “I’m joking, chill.”

“Just get the fucking money,” Rich commented, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head.

“Right,” Darry replied, moving to stand up as he placed the Switch on the couch.

Then Darry stopped and his sinister trickster smirk suddenly adorned his face.

“What’s with that look?” Rich commented as his hand moved away from his face. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I’ll bump it up to fifteen if he stays the night.”

Rich’s brow raised. Well, okay, he didn’t plan that but he figured Michael could just sleep on the couch. He glanced at the boy next to him, who shrugged indifferently in response. Then he looked at his brother again.

“Alright, I g-“

“Twenty if it’s in the same bed.”

Now that. That was a dilemma. There was already some gay tension wafting between them because of Darry’s whole marriage joke. But still, Rich glanced at Michael for an answer.

“Uhh, we’re bros, right?” He asked the Filipino, who chortled and raised his eyebrows in response.

“I’d say so,” he agreed. Rich chuckled a tad awkwardly and glanced yet again at his brother.

“Alright. Anything else?”

“No, I’ll spare you for now. Twenty it is, but you get it in the morning.”

“That’s- fair..”

Darry nodded in agreement before he yawned and stretched.

“Yeah.. Anyway, I’m goin’ to bed.” He grinned at the two. “You guys should probably do the same. And uh, Michael-“ He gave the spectacled boy a sheepish smile. “Nice to meet you. I’m Darry.”

“Nice to meet you too, dude,” Michael replied with a casual grin, nodding at him.

“Hope to see you around more often,” Darry teased before he walked off towards his room. Rich huffed in annoyance, heat tinging his face again.

“Welp. This is gonna be awkward,” Rich stated as he started walking towards his own room. Michael chortled and followed.

“Look, if we just pass out as quickly as we can, then we won’t have to worry about it,” he suggested. Rich nodded in agreement as he got to his door. He lightly opened it and held the door open for Michael.

“True,” he responded as the other walked in. He went in behind Michael and gently shut the door. Some part of him wanted to lock the door. But that was more or less a subconscious thought that he pushed out of his mind.

“Damn, this place looks boring,” Michael commented with a chuckle as he glanced around.

“Well, yeah. This is my aunt’s house. I don’t really have any personal stuff around here yet.”

“Gotcha,” Michael muttered. Rich went to go plug his phone into a charger when he heard the rustle of a paper. He glanced back to see Michael unfolding a piece of paper, curiously. “You play D&D?”

The paper was one of Rich’s character sheets. It had been weighted by a small black dice bag atop his desk.

“Uh..yeah..” He admitted sheepishly. “That’s a newer sheet though. I haven’t really..found a party to play with.”

“I could totally DM if you do find a party. Maybe Jeremy and Brooke can join.”

“Brooke knows how to play D&D?”

“Kinda. She sucks at it though.”

“I’m not surprised.”

They both let out a burst of chuckles. Michael folded the character sheet back up and tucked it under the dice bag. Rich was..frankly kind of relieved that Michael didn’t make a big deal about the nerdy pass time. And frankly kind of shocked, too. But he realized he probably shouldn’t have been. Michael was the biggest nerd he knew, after all.

Casually, Rich went over to his dresser and grabbed his sleeping attire: a random tee shirt and some Hogwarts-themed pajama pants. Michael took this as his cue to look away and get himself sorted out too. He slipped off his jacket and jorts—he was not sleeping in denim.

“Yo, do you happen to have an extra shirt I can borrow?” The taller asked as Rich pulled on the pants. “I’ll give it back in the morning.”

“Yeah sure. Would they fit though?” Rich returned, digging through his drawers for an oversized shirt.

“Maybe. You’ve got more beef than I do so probably,” Michael commented, chuckling. Rich let out a few of his own snickers.

“True. But here.” He glanced back at the other and tossed him a shirt he found. Michael caught it and held it up for a moment, examining it.

“My Hero Academia, eh?” He commented with a grin, looking up at Rich.

“Actually-“ The blond jokingly push the bridge of his invisible glasses up. “It’s Boku no Hero Academia.” Then he cringed at himself. “Ew, no. Never mind. Weeb mode is canceled.”

Michael burst into laughter and Rich joined in, glancing away from him.

“Yeah, good. I was about to tell you to shut the fuck up,” the former remarked, tugging off his crop top and replacing it with the tee shirt. It was a hell of a lot cozier. “Important question though: who’s your favorite character?”

“Todoroki, hands down,” Rich answered, throwing his party clothes in his growing pile of dirty laundry. “He doesn’t take shit from his dad and I respect that. Also I can accurately cosplay him if I wanted. ‘Cause, y’know..the burns.”

“I knew it,” Michael replied, grinning as he folded up his own clothes.

“Shut it. What about you?”

“Oh, Jirou’s the shit for me. She’s a kickass chick with a dope Quirk,” Michael answered. Then he went over to Rich’s bed and put his glasses on a nearby table before flopping down on the mattress. He immediately relaxed into it, suddenly feeling a whole lot more tired. “Kirishima’s hot, too.”

Rich snickered and went over next to his bed. He lightly hit Michael’s shoulder with the back of his hand.

“I agree but scoot over, dude. There’s enough room for both of us if you just /make/ room.”

“But I’m comfy,” Michael protested, not complying at all and remaining stomach down, sprawled out on the bed. Then he was met with Rich pushing him to the wall side of the bed. He laughed and shifted to go along with it. Rich rolled his eyes and went over to the light switch, flicking it down. He heard Michael shift a little more and went back to the bed to find that the other’s back was to him, most likely to avoid awkwardness.

“Alright well, night dude. Thanks for the free twenty bucks,” Rich commented as he shuffled under the covers, his own back to Michael.

“Don’t mention it,” the other responded with a yawn.

Soon, they both drifted off.

The next morning, Rich woke up in a haze. He was in a state where he was awake but didn’t want to open his eyes just yet as he woke up. As he started to get a hold of his bearings, he felt a certain warmth that was unfamiliar to him. He felt arms around him, holding him securely. He felt his legs tangled with another’s.

Then he realized: Michael. That. That was Michael.

His face flushed as he opened his eyes. His head was lightly against the other’s chest, with an arm hung loosely around the taller boy. He couldn’t escape the grasp without waking Michael up.

He was tensed up for a few seconds, heat swarming his cheeks. But then, he let his eyes shut again as he shifted a little closer to Michael, relaxing in the other’s grip.

It was quiet. There was a sense of peace strewn in the air that Rich wasn’t quite familiar with. But it was one he could certainly get used to feeling.

His mind wandered as he listened to the resting beat of Michael’s heart. He started to think that if he woke up every morning like this, that would be alright with him. If every morning he could wake in quiet serenity, in sound safety, that would be okay. Maybe in a house they shared where they were free to do what they wanted, to be who they wanted. That sounded nice to Rich.

His wild thoughts were interrupted by a hand hesitantly starting to weave its fingers through his hair. Oh. Michael..was awake. But he didn’t say anything about it. And he could probably tell that the boy in his arms was awake, too. Neither of them said a word though.

Rich buried his face a little closer to Michael’s chest as he felt the hand lightly brush across his hair. He heard a soft chuckle that made an insurmountable number of emotions well up as the hand trailed tenderly through his locks. He melted into the touch, a smile finding its way to his face.

Yeah, a quiet morning with Michael. That was something he could get used to.

Rich heard the door creak open and opened an eye, expecting to see his brother there. His eyes both shot open when he saw his aunt there, a look of shock on her face. It quickly twisted to one of disgust.

“Dick, what the hell are you doing? Who is this?! Get out of my house, you f-g! My nephew’ll have nothing to do with you!” She was practically screaming as she stepped into the room, her voice scratchy with the burden of cigarettes. Michael quickly scrambled out of the bed, panicked and leaving Rich with a horrified expression. It then twisted into a glare. He might not have been able to stand up to his father, but his aunt was a different story.

“It wasn’t his fault! And don’t call him a fag!” He argued as Michael haphazardly pulled his jorts on before grabbing the rest of his clothes, plus his glasses.

“I’ll call him whatever I damn please! He’s a stranger in /my/ house and his kind are not welcome here!”

Rich’s face scrunched up a little. Right. She still thought he was straight. Well, not anymore probably. Michael quickly shoved his shoes on and darted out the room behind Rich’s aunt.

“The fuck do you mean ‘his kind’? People? People aren’t allowed in this house?”

“You know damn well what I mean!” She turned her head towards the hall, calling after Michael. “I better not see your fucking face here again, boy! You hear me?!”

Michael quickly ran to the front door. He noticed Darry in the kitchen, looking his way with a stunned expression. Then it softened to a sympathetic one. Michael paused at the front door as the quiet boy spoke up.

“Sorry about her.. Don’t..take it too personally..” He muttered. Michael hesitantly nodded before giving him a small smile.

“Yeah..thanks.”

Then he quickly escaped the house, pulling out his phone to call one of his mothers.

Michael was able to get home safely because both of his mothers showed up in his Mom’s car, a safe distance away from where Rich was staying, of course. They clearly didn’t like what had happened, but their son was unharmed, so that was one thing less to worry about.

As soon as they got home, Michael went straight to his room in the basement. He needed to wind down and collect himself fully.

He put his cluster of clothes away and kicked off his crocs before collapsing on his mess of beanbags. He laid there in complete silence for few seconds before he lazily got up. He grabbed a few of his coziest blankets off his bed—which was just a mattress against a wall—and threw them on the beanbags. Then he hooked up a charger to his phone before setting up a small aux-cord-connected speaker. He put on a playlist and settled among the beanbags, wrapping himself in the blankets as he cooled down.

After fifteen minutes or so, he had mellowed out. But he was comfortable so he just decided to grab a controller at random and start playing a game. Slime Rancher on his Xbox, specifically.

About an hour into his calm gameplay, he heard a few noises from upstairs. That wasn’t really unusual, though. His moms had friends or maybe they were just doing their own thing. But soon, he heard a light knock on the door to his room. It was a pattern he didn’t recognize to be from his moms—and Jeremy usually just walked in. He paused his game and turned down the volume of his music. Then he turned to the door with a slightly puzzled expression.

“Uh..come in,” he called up the stairs. The door cracked open hesitantly before it opened properly. He saw Rich standing there in the doorway. Neither of them said a word. Michael sighed and made a beckoning motion with his hand. Rich walked in and closed the door behind him before going over and taking a beanbag right next to Michael, who turned the music down a little more. He was silent, patiently watching the other.

Rich took a breath and sighed, curling up and hiding his face in his knees.

“I’m so fucking sorry about..y’know..this morning.. I didn’t..expect her to be up..” He muttered. Michael’s brows furrowed for a moment before his features gave way to sympathy.

“It’s okay-“

“It’s not okay!” Rich interrupted, visibly tensing up. “I should’ve done something! But I didn’t. And you got harassed in the process.”

“Look, it’s whatever. I’ve had to deal with worse. None of that was your fault, okay? What happened happened, and it’s done now. Just..don’t worry about it, Rich.. Please? No part of that was you.”

Rich took a shaky breath and shook his head. He was incredibly tense. Michael could tell he was frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Michael.. I’m so, so, tho, s- Shit..” He mumbled, catching his lisp. “I just.. I..holy shit, I’m so sorry that happened.”

Silence sewed between them for a few seconds. Not a word said and not a thing done. But after the long seconds passed, Michael scooted a little closer and rested a hand on Rich’s back, gently rubbing it. Rich didn’t react for a moment until he uncurled a bit, glancing up at the other. He was met with Michael’s patient brown eyes. His terse expression softened at the sight.

“Listen to me..it’s alright.. I’m alright..” He spoke in a gentler tone, a soft, reassuring smile on his face. Rich felt himself relax a touch, the flames in his eyes reducing to mere smolders.

He inched a little closer to Michael. He reached an arm out to wrap around the other but he faltered and let it withdraw. Michael’s hand trailed to Rich’s shoulder and lightly pulled him closer. This time, Rich complied, scooting until he was arm to arm, leg to leg with Michael.

“Don’t worry about all that, okay..? We’re safe here..” Michael continued tenderly. After a moment, he rested his head on Rich’s closer shoulder. Rich hesitated before resting his head against the other’s.

A few seconds passed and Michael lightly held his free arm open for Rich in a silent offer, which the smaller boy took. He crawled onto Michael’s lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face in his chest. Michael’s arms curled around Rich in return, holding him close.

“You alright?” He asked the boy in his arms softly. Rich didn’t respond for a moment. He missed a beat then glanced up at Michael.

“Are you?”

Michael nodded and smiled at him.

“Then yeah..”

Silence ensued between them again. Michael shifted to lean back against the beanbag and Rich curled up to him before relaxing with a sigh.

“..Continuing where we left off, eh?” Michael cracked a joke. Rich snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Without any pesky Helens.”

“Is that seriously her name?”

“Nah. Me and Dare just call her that because she is very much a Helen.”

Michael gave a few chuckles that made Rich’s heart soar; he was struck all over again. He couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“..You wanna get away from her for another night?” Michael asked, grinning. Rich raised a brow and looked up at the other.

“Whaddya mean?”

“I’m asking you to spend the night, dork,” the taller answered with a few snickers. Rich never thought that he’d love being called a dork so much.

“Oh. Well, duh, of course I will. Anything to get away from that hag. Oh and I guess a night with you’s pretty cool too, or whatever,” he answered, grinning. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too.”

“Later.”

And that’s what turned Michael into a flustered, stammering mess. Rich burst into laughter, burying his face in the other’s chest to muffle the noise.

“I’m joking, you virgin!” He commented through his laughter. Then he smirked. “..unless.”

“Okay, never mind, sleepover canceled.”

“What? No!”

They both started laughing. Rich felt heat singe his cheeks as Michael rested his forehead in his hair. Soon, they were brought down to snickers.

Michael picked his head up when he heard a guitar riff he recognized emitting from his speaker.

“Hold up, I’m turning this up, I love this song,” he commented with a chuckle as he reached over to his phone to turn the volume up.

“Oh, COIN’s got some bangers, bro. I’m a big fan of I Don’t Wanna Dance,” Rich replied, grinning away. Michael nodded in agreement.

“I know that one but don’t listen to much of their shit. I should though.” Rich nodded that time. It was silent for a few moments before Michael started singing along with the song.

Rich found himself smiling at the other’s energy as he made a few motions with his arms and hands to the beat of the song. It was charming to see him singing along, and Rich hummed a few accompanying notes every now and then, not wanting to interrupt Michael. His cheeks would involuntarily heat up every time the taller boy sang the ‘wanna come put your lips on mine’ part.

Then came the bridge of the song. A grin grew on Rich’s face when he heard the steady beat of the drums. He sat up a little, which caused Michael to look at him curiously. Rich’s arms trailed up and rested on the other’s shoulders, his hands connecting behind his back. Michael’s face started to flush.

“Silence is golden, and you’ve got my hopes up~” He sang before Michael could get the chance, glancing away from the Filipino with a smile.

“We talk too much..” Michael continued, his arms snaking around Rich’s hips as heat crowded his cheeks.

“No hesitation, what are we waiting for~?” Rich glanced back up, inching his warming face a little closer to Michael’s. There was a slight nervousness in the other’s eyes, and Rich couldn’t blame him, he was nervous too.

“We talk too much,” Michael whispered, a slight smile appearing on his face.

And just as the guitar riff of the interlude sparked, Rich softly brought his lips to Michael’s. Michael didn’t pull away. He melted into it, smiling happily. Their eyes both shut and they got as close as they could to one another without breaking the kiss. Rich brought a hand up to gently run his fingers through Michael’s hair. He practically felt fireworks exploding in his systems.

Rich was the one who had to break away for air and they both took quiet breaths. They met eyes again and Rich’s hand drifted down to cup Michael’s cheek. After a moment, Michael let out a series of lovestruck chuckles. Rich smiled wide and joined in, resting his forehead against Michael’s. Their eyes closed again in their bubbly state.

The music was cut off by Michael’s ringtone, which made the two glance up.

“Shit, sorry,” Michael mumbled as he reached over to unplug and grab his phone.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Rich responded. A little hesitantly, he curled back up to Michael before relaxing again. The Filipino answered the call.

“Yo,” he greeted casually. Jeremy was the one who called, after all.

“Hey,” his best friend greeted.

“What’s up, dude?”

“Oh well uh, me and Christine are meeting Brooke and Chloe at Pinkberry, if you wanna join us.”

“I would /but/..I’m hanging out with Rich right now.”

“Oh.. Didn’t uh.. Didn’t you..go home with him? After the party?”

“Yeah. We’re at my house right now, though. Some shit happened and all. I’m guessing Brooke’s leaking that info, eh?”

“Uh..yeah..”

“Of course,” Michael replied dryly. He waited for a moment for any further response but he didn’t get one. “Well hey, you guys have fun.”

“You too,” Jeremy absently replied.

“Uh yeah..we will.” Michael chuckled. “See ya dude.”

“Bye.”

Michael then leaned over to plug his phone back into the charger and speaker.

“That was Jeremy?” Rich guessed, glancing up at the other.

“Yeah, he invited me to go to Pinkberry with him, Christine, Brooke, and Chloe,” Michael answered as the music flared to life again. He lowered the volume by just a notch before relaxing against the beanbag again, wrapping his arms around Rich.

“Damn. If I got invited, it could be a triple date,” the smaller commented. Michael chuckled sheepishly in response, nodding.

“By the way..” Michael started hesitantly. “Does..Does that, like-?” He laughed nervously. “Does that mean that mean we’re..y’know..?”

“Michael, I didn’t kiss you for no reason, you nerd,” Rich retorted bluntly, grinning. The taller boy snickered and Rich’s face melted to a smile.

“Alright. Just making sure... First time, by the way.”

“You’re joking.” Rich looked up at him with a stunned expression. Michael tilted his head to lock their eyes together, sheepishly grinning.

“I’m not.”

“Welp. There goes my whole ‘you-secretly-dating-Jeremy’ theory.” He rested his head on Michael’s chest again.

“Well look- We tried a few times when we were lonely bastards but then one of us would chicken out. But yeah, no boy has ever wanted to kiss Michael Mell.”

“‘Cept me.”

“Yeah, except you,” Michael returned, bringing a hand up to ruffle Rich’s hair, which caused snickers to escape the blond. “Oh shit, I just realized I’m still wearing your shirt. I should..probably change out of that.”

Rich was about to say it was fine but a slight grin came to his face soon after his initial thought.

“Probably,” he agreed. “You gonna do that now?”

“Probably should, yeah.”

“Gotcha,” Rich replied, shifting off of Michael after another moment to allow him to get up. Michael stood and shrugged the blankets off his shoulders, letting them drop to the beanbags. Then he went over to his dresser and pulled out his iconic red hoodie. He hummed along to the music of the room, stepping along every now and then with a few motions of his hips and shoulders. Then he pulled off the borrowed shirt.

Instinctively, he ended up glancing at Rich, only to see the other boy staring at him, his cheeks tinted with a red hue.

“What?” Michael asked through a sheepish chuckle.

“Dude. I did../not/ expect a nerd to be /that/ fit.”

Michael snickered bashfully, looking away as he picked up his hoodie and pulled it over himself. Normally he wore a tee shirt underneath but he didn’t really care about that at the moment. He folded up the shirt he was wearing and dropped it beside the dresser.

When he walked over to the beanbags, he found Rich curled up in the blankets, smiling to himself as he relaxed with his eyes closed. He looked as if he were about to go to sleep again. Michael let out a soft chuckle and sat down close by, only to wrap his arms around the other from behind and move close.

Rich smiled a little more and shifted towards Michael. He stuck a hand out from his blanket cocoon to rest it atop Michael’s. Chills ran up his spine as he felt the other’s breath hot against his neck. But he relaxed into every little touch and sighed contentedly.

“I’m so fucking bi for you, I swear dude,” he murmured. He heard Michael’s laughter bubble up. It was much clearer since it was closer to his ears. He smiled wider at the sound. Yeah, this one was a keeper.

“Love you too,” Michael mumbled through a few chuckles. Rich hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hear those words. Despite the tone, he found himself smiling warmly as he entangled their fingers together, giving the other hand a soft squeeze.

“Yeah..that’s what I meant.. I love you, Michael. In all your stunning, dorky beauty. There’s..no one else I’d rather spend a quiet morning like this with. You’re pretty special, y’know? And..I think I made the right choice on this..”

“Yeah, I’d say,” Michael whispered shakily, smiling. “..You got twenty bucks and a boyfriend from a bet.”

He was joking, but that didn’t stop tears from spilling out of his eyes. Rich turned his head when he felt a few of the drops. Then he shifted to turn towards Michael, his face softening.

“Sorry..” Michael mumbled, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes as he readjusted his grip on Rich. “I’m just..” He smiled and looked Rich in the eyes. “..really happy.”

Rich gave him a warm smile and brought a hand up to cup the other’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe a few tears away. He rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Michael followed suit, holding the blond close.

“It’s okay... I am too..”


	4. (love)struck [Spicy Bis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy falls in love with a mysterious stranger on a speed date.

For my lovely friend Evan, who won the BMC Saint Motel Challenge on the Be More Chill Amino!

TW: blood, description of murder  
Other Ships: Mellman  
AU: writer x killer

\----

Jeremy Heere is one lonely motherfucker. He crushes on random strangers at the supermarket and immediately forgets them hours later. Ladies were pretty, guys were handsome, and Jeremy Heere was a lonely motherfucker.

Now, in addition to being a lonely motherfucker, Jeremy was a writer. Most of his interests had stemmed from his best friend, Michael. He had no interest in reggae or documentaries himself, but he was often an ear for the boy who was. But regardless, Jeremy started figuring out what exactly he liked. What he wanted to do with his life. He had always excelled in English. And though he wasn’t one for poems, he was enthralled with writing mysteries. Mysteries galore. Planning and finding loopholes and scraping out every little detail. It all started with Murder on the Orient Express, really.

So, Jeremy Heere is a lonely motherfucker. And a writer. He was other things, too, like a brunet or timid or geeky. But as far as relevancy goes, those two are the most important. In fact, because of old Jeremiah being a lonely motherfucker, he decided to give blind dating a shot. Because what’s worse than social interaction, hm? Social interaction with pretty people, of course. 

Well, okay, he wasn’t blind dating per se. No, he was speed dating. Going from table to table. And it was cool because it was totally LGBT+ friendly. Michael had actually suggested it to him, because that’s where he’d found his boyfriend, Jared. So that was cool. It didn’t ease Jeremy’s nerves but whatever. 

Jeremy, at the moment, was a part of the group that swapped between tables. There were mostly girls since that’s just traditionally what happened, but there were other guys around. And so, he was swapping around, chatting with girls and guys, different ones every seven minutes. None clicked. Some were just as awkward as he was. Others couldn’t break the ice. Still others just made him uncomfortable in some way, and things weren’t quite going out so well overall.

The bell rung out and he stood up from the table, offering a small smile and polite parting words before switching to a new table. One with a taller fellow. A brunet with chestnut eyes and a jacket that was adorned with pins. Reminded him of Michael’s old hoodie. Regardless, he sat down with a hesitant smile hung on his face. His arms folded in front of himself, hiding his clammy hands against his sleeves.

“Uh-um- Hi. I’m uh..Jeremy. Heere. Jeremy Heere,” he greeted awkwardly. The taller male smiled brightly at him, chuckling a little.

“I like the name.” Jeremy kept himself from rolling his eyes. “My name’s Jake Dillinger! Though my homies call me Jakey D.”

Jake chuckled a little more and Jeremy quietly joined in, his smile a little bit more genuine but still tense. 

“My homies call me uh..Player Two,” Jeremy replied, shooting stiff finger guns at the other brunet. “Or well- just homie. Just one. Player One and all.” He remarked with a strained grin. This was so fucking embarrassing.

“Oh cool. So you’re into video games?”

“Uh..yeah. I-I am.”

“Dope, bro. People aren’t really surprised by it but I’m uh, into sports stuff. Basketball, archery, track.”

Jeremy nodded along, subconsciously fidgeting with his sleeves. Then he grinned slightly, trying to muster the courage to break a little bit of ice.

“I mean uh- makes sense. You um..certainly uh..have the body..for it,” he stammered out, a slight tint on his cheeks at his poor excuse for flirting. Still, Jake smirked in response, resting his head on his fist to look at the slightly shorter boy.

“Heh- thanks. I do a lot to keep in shape.”

Okay, Jeremy was totally expecting something flirty back. This guy..seemed a little dense. Still, he nodded in response.

“I see that. So..what..do you do? Like professionally?” He asked, just needing to get some sort of conversation rolling. 

“Oh, well, I’m actually a part-time rancher! I know that sounds sorta weird, but it’s honestly pretty dope. I would do full time but I’ve got a lot of friends here in the city, plus another part-time job in retail,” Jake explained, his head tilting every now and then to accentuate his points. Jeremy nodded along, listening intently. He waited a beat just in case Jake had more to say. “..Uh, what about you?”

“Oh- um- I’m an author,” the slimmer male supplied with a small nod. 

“Oh cool! What do ya write?”

“Mystery.”

“Awesome sauce.” 

Jeremy merely nodded in response. The air sort of keeled over from that point. He could tell that this Jake guy wasn’t exactly someone he could click with romantically. Not in the span of seven minutes, anyway. He averted his gaze to the table as he tried to think of something to talk about. 

“Hey, uh, Jeremy? I think time’s almost up. In like a minute,” Jake commented, making Jeremy look up. The taller had a small apologetic smile. “This was kinda, uh- it was alright. No offense. But if you want my number, we could try again, maybe?”

“..Uh…” Jeremy was hesitant to answer, picking at the pilling of his sleeve.

“You don’t have to!” Jake quickly spoke, holding his hands up in front of himself. Jeremy gave a slight nod and grimaced a little, signaling that he did not want Jake’s number. Jake merely shrugged it off. “Yeah, it’s cool dude, don’t worry about it. But hey, idea: my buddy’s a little bit away. He seems tough and flirty but he’s kind of a nerd. Try going to him next.”

Jake pointed across the room, glancing away. Jeremy followed his gaze and finger to see a blond guy with a red streak among his locks just across the way. He was running his hand through his hair with a slightly strained grin, trying to be friendly. But Jeremy could practically see the discomfort from across the room. Seemed like the girl he was with hadn’t quite clicked with him either. Jeremy nodded and glanced back to Jake.

“Yeah I’ll uh..I’ll give him a shot, I guess.”

The last of his words were drowned out by a bell. He gave Jake a thankful nod, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Then people started moving around again. Through the crowd, Jeremy tried to subtly walk to the blond’s table. And as the shorter male saw him approaching, he smirked a little in greeting. 

Jeremy nodded at him and sat down in the adjacent seat. As he looked at the other, he could see more distinct features. There were faint burns littering his skin, and freckles forming a line around his face. His eyes were green. One was a stunning emerald, the other a pale lime. There were a few tattoos littering his burly arms, too. Really, all across his skin were tattoos, burns, freckles, bruises, and scars. Badass.

“You done checkin’ me out, stranger?” He asked, smirking wider. Jeremy felt his face flush as he let out a sheepish chuckle.

“Uh..yeah..”

“Nah nah, if you’re not, keep lookin’. It’ll give me some more time to look at that cute face of yours.”

Jeremy’s cheeks heated up a little more, looking away with a shy smile. 

“I’m uh..yeah I’m done..”

The shorter male snickered before extending a hand to the brunet.

“Cool. The name’s Rich. I’m guessing my buddy Jake sent you to me?”

Jeremy nodded and quickly wiped his perspiring hand on his jeans before shaking Rich’s. The other’s hand was warm, bigger than his own, though a little rough. 

“Yeah. And um.. I’m Jeremy. Jeremy..Heere.”

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t Heere you.”

Jeremy sighed in disappointment, withdrawing his hand and folding his arms on the table again. Meanwhile, Rich was cracking up at his own joke.

“Hilarious.”

“Oh come on, that was good!”

“I’ve heard it multiple times.”

“So..you’re sick of Heere-ing the same joke?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and groaned, which left Rich snickering at himself again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” the latter remarked, still snickering a little. “So..what kinda stuff are you into? Whaddya do?”

“Oh, well, um..” Jake had told him that Rich had a nerdier side. He couldn’t quite tell what would prompt that, though. There were a lot of things to be nerdy about. “..I like video games for one thing. A few cartoons, too.”

“Sweet! What kinds? For both I mean. I’m curious now.” Rich’s eyes were attentive and focused on Jeremy. It was good, but intimidating.

“Oh well, as far as games go, like, Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Hollow Knight, Minecraft, and uh..I used to play this one game, Apocalypse of the Damned, all the time. It’s like COD but with worse graphics and zombies. And it’s like- obscure? Like you can’t find it anywhere. I’ve played it so many times, I’ve found all the Easter Eggs and stuff. Cheat codes and all. And retro games are pretty cool, too. I have a Pac-Man tattoo to match my best friend. He’s the one who got me into all that stuff, honestly. Oh um-” Jeremy averted his eyes and laughed sheepishly, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Sorry..I’m rambling.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Rich quickly reassured. Jeremy glanced back up and the blond beamed at him eagerly. “I don’t care, keep talking. If you want. You still haven’t mentioned anything about the cartoons.”

“Oh, right, well- Steven Universe is pretty good but I have..mixed feelings about..everything. Oh, and Epithet Erased, this show on YouTube, is really cool, though you really have to watch through to the second episode to get hooked on it, in my opinion.” He chuckled. “Every Halloween, I always watch Over the Garden Wall. It’s become, like, tradition for me at this point. Oh and Gravity Falls. I love Gravity Falls. I never got it right but I came up with a bunch of theories whenever it was airing. Because, like- I’m uh, I’m an author. Mystery, specifically. So that entire show was just- fun all around. I could probably uh- talk for way longer but we only have seven minutes so yeah- I’ll just- You go ahead and talk now.”

Jeremy chuckled sheepishly again, his eyes focusing on Rich’s again. They were sparkling above a dorky smile. The clash of his expression and his build was somewhat amusing to Jeremy.

“No, dude, that’s awesome! I love that show to death.” He laughed a little at himself for some reason. Jeremy didn’t mind. “But hey, you mentioned you’re a mystery writer, eh? You any good?”

“I mean- uh- I dunno-” The brunet shrugged and let out a short chuckle. “That’s really um..up to interpretation, I guess.”

“Alright well, can I still ask a few questions? I have shit I wanna know about but probably shouldn’t email famous authors about. I know a lot about that kinda stuff but not a lot y’know?”

Jeremy raised a brow and chuckled, grinning a little. He gave a nonchalant shrug in response.

“Yeah.. I mean..sure,” he replied, happy to answer any curiosities. He took pride in having an accurate writing style, so he would gladly try to show off some of that.

“Okay, okay. So..if you were to kill someone, how would you do it?”

“Like me specifically?”

“Well, I mean..” Rich chucked, making a vague hand gesture Jeremy’s way. “You probably couldn’t, so like, in general.”

“Uh..if it was someone capable, probably an air shot. Like a syringe with nothing in it. Probably between the toes but really, you just need to like..stick it in a vein, give the shot, and wait for the air bubbles to reach the heart. It’d look like a heart attack.”

Rich was nodding along, interest in his gaze. Jeremy honestly kind of liked that he was so invested in his random knowledge.

“That sounds super fucking smart. Never woulda thought of that.”

“Neither would the cops,” Jeremy joked darkly, grinning. Rich nodded before chuckling along. 

“I’d bet. Uh..let’s see..what else do I have..? Well, m’kay, not a question but did you know that blood actually bounces off snow?”

“Does it?”

“Yeah! It looks dope!”

“Oh yeah..that’d..make sense. Probably because of the different temperatures,” Jeremy pointed out. Rich shrugged. “Oh yeah, and apparently different types taste different. Dunno why someone would need to know that but hey, it’s a thing that exists.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Oh uh- got another question, how much blood do you think someone would have to lose for it to be fatal?”

“Probably..” Jeremy let out a small breath through closed lips as he thought. “..Maybe uh, a liter and a half for someone who’s sick or already dying. But if they’re healthy, it’ll just be painful for a bit. They won’t die. But two liters is typically where shit starts getting fatal.”

“Oh okay, cool. Like- liters are basically the amount in those big Coke bottles, right?” Rich asked, making a motion of his hand to vaguely compare. Jeremy nodded before humming quietly. He reached over and lowered the shorter’s upper hand a little, for accuracy, making Rich chuckle a little.

“Yeah, something like that-” He was cut off by Rich lightly taking hold of the hand he reached out. His cheeks tinted a little as he glanced at the other, who was merely grinning and chuckling at him.

“You fine with this?” He asked, a little cautiously, giving Jeremy’s hand a small squeeze. He had a slight color at his own cheeks as well. A smile crept to the brunet’s face as he nodded.

“Yeah,” he murmured. Rich let their hands relax onto the table before slowly weaving their fingers together. Jeremy found himself smiling more, letting out a quiet, shy chuckle. There’s a comfortable silence between them, filled by the vague chatter of others looking for love. Jeremy wasn’t sure why but, he wanted to give this guy a chance. Or rather, he wanted Rich to give him a chance. There was just some sense of security he felt. Which was ironic because they were just talking about murder. But still, among everyone else around, he felt rather safe with Rich. He felt seen.

“So..Jeremy.. Would you..want to maybe come over to my place tonight? Spend a bit more time together and shit?” Rich asked with a few snickers. Jeremy felt himself grinning as he gave a small nod. 

“..Sure,” he responded after a moment. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs, could hear the blood pulsing through his ears. This was a good match. He just knew it. Rich smiled happily before shifting to grab something from his pocket, not daring to retract his hand.

He pulled out a sharpie. Jeremy chuckled at the fact that he just had one on hand. He uncapped the marker with his teeth before writing down his number on the back of the other’s hand. 

“Just text me if you’re interested. I’m about to leave this place to do some work, but I’ll be free around..seven-ish?”

“Sounds good.”

The hours passed by slowly after that. Jeremy had texted the number on his hand and was able to confirm it as Rich’s. They talked a little until the latter had to do whatever work he had to, which left Jeremy to excitedly talk with Michael for a few hours. Obviously, the whole conversation wasn’t just about Rich, but it was clear he was in a good mood.

Jeremy texted Rich to get the address at some point, so when seven o’clock came, he was there. Except he didn’t quite think he was in the right place. Not because of how the house looked. That was fine and normal. No, there was just no answer when he knocked at the door. So, he decided to call Rich. It took a few rings before he picked up.

“Yo. This is Jeremy, right?”

“Yeah..” The brunet asked if he was at the right address, which he had listed off. 

“Yeah, you’re at the place. Sorry, I’m a little behind. I’m on the way though. Work just took a little longer than I thought it would.”

“Oh, got it.”

“Yeah- I promise I’ll be there in a few minutes, though. I won’t flake out on you.”

“Okay, cool,” Jeremy replied before the other hung up. He sighed and slunk back into his car, turning it on to play the radio. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he waited.

A few minutes later, he jumped at the sound of knocking on his window. He looked over, eyes wide, to see Rich staring back at him, his lips tugged into a grin as his shoulders bounced in a snicker Jeremy couldn’t hear. The brunet rolled his eyes and turned off his car before stepping out. As he closed the door behind him, he glanced at Rich properly, only to see flecks of red staining the other’s clothes. He stumbled back, eyes wide in horror as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shit- Jeremy- It’s not what it looks like, I swear,” Rich quickly states with an apologetic chuckle as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m a butcher downtown. Shit just got a little messy this time around.”

Jeremy let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing and letting the hand fall from his face.

“Asshole. You should’ve told me,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I should’ve. My bad. Look, I gotta go clean up real quick. Buuut, after I do, wanna watch a movie or something, just chill out?”

“Sure. That sounds good,” Jeremy replied with a nod. Rich gave him a small smile before gently grabbing his hand to lead him towards the house. Jeremy didn’t object. He just followed quietly. They entered and Rich flicked a few lights on. Jeremy glanced around curiously, looking around at the decorations and knick-knacks scattered around. 

“Alright so, I’m gonna go change and throw these in the wash. Then we can throw on some Netflix. Netflix and chill? Eh?” He glanced back at the brunet, wiggling his eyebrows. Jeremy’s cheeks tinted slightly as he rolled his eyes. The former snickered. “Alright, no chill then.” He shrugged. “Hey, that’s fine. You’re too cute to plow anyway.”

“What-” Jeremy’s face ignited in a crimson hue and Rich burst out laughing, squeezing the other’s hand tight.

“Calm down, nerd!” He choked out through his laughter. Jeremy shook his head in disappointment, glancing away. The shorter male spoke up again when he finally calmed down himself. “Alright, alright- I’m gonna go ahead and change now. You can wait on the couch. Unless you wanna watch me~”

Rich winked at Jeremy, who put a hand to his face and groaned. The former snickered more before letting go of the latter’s hand. He went off to another room and Jeremy made his way over to the couch, rubbing one of his red cheeks as a placebo to calm himself down. He heard footsteps and the sound of doors as he waited. He sat back and spaced out, staring at the wall and idly fidgeting with his sleeves. 

Soon, he saw Rich heading his way again in a new set of clothes, which slipped him out of his trance. He glanced up at the other, who made a beckoning motion, so he stood up.

“I grabbed a shit-load of blankets and stuff so it’ll be comfy,” the blond remarked, taking Jeremy by the hand and leading him towards his bedroom. Again, the taller complied without a word. Rich closed the door behind them before letting go of Jeremy’s hand to practically leap onto the bed. The brunet couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, crawling onto the queen mattress next to Rich. The two got respectively comfortable before the shorter reached over to his bedside table to grab his TV remote. 

“I’m guessing..you like mystery movies too, huh?” He asked, glancing at the brunet, who was semi-awkwardly sitting with his hands in his lap.

“Yep. How could you tell?” Jeremy joked in response.

“Lucky guess.”

After a few minutes of searching and searching, they finally just picked one, even if it did look a little shitty. They were both silent for the first few minutes. Jeremy messed with his fingers, feeling like he should say or do something, but he didn’t know what.

Then Rich decided to curl his arm around Jeremy’s waist. At first, he froze up, but he soon relaxed into the touch, a gentle warmth pricking the outlines of his face. But it didn’t take long for it to fester into a smoky red color whenever Rich pulled him into a spot between his legs, his arms snaking around the other’s torso. Jeremy instinctively curled up a little, resting his hands over the other set. He heard a low chuckle emanate from the back of the blond’s throat.

He was frozen and flustered for a few more moments before relaxing, resting his head against Rich’s chest. More minutes passed in the undistracted silence, though it was rather comfortable. Jeremy felt safe in the strong arms of the other male. Like they could stay holed up here for eternity, with no need but each other. It was a kind of feeling he wasn’t sure he had felt before, and it had come so quickly. He didn’t know what to think of it. 

Soon, he felt lips being pressed into his hair. A small kiss at the top of his head. He tilted his head up a little, making Rich grin the slightest bit. Another kiss was placed to his temple, making his cheeks start to swell with heat once more. Chapped lips, but a gentle peck. He tilted his head up a little further, planting his own hesitant kiss to the other’s jaw.

Rich shifted a little bit, moving to where he was facing Jeremy. Within seconds, he took hold of the brunet’s cheeks and gently pulled him closer, connecting their lips softly. Jeremy’s arms trailed around Rich’s hips, shuffling closer until they were chest-to-chest. He felt a flutter behind his ribs and a warmth in his cheeks that was indescribable, but certainly right.

The blond’s hand trailed up to the mess of chocolate locks, running it through the tangles with blood still in the recesses of his fingernails.


	5. Creep [General/Expensive Headphones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich asks for Michael's lighter when he's going to hide in the bathroom.

TW: none  
Brief Ships: Expensive Headphones  
AU: none

\----

“Watch where you’re going, freak.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at the short blond who just ran into him. He seemed to be rushed, but Michael wasn’t not putting up with his shit right now. He just rolled his eyes and ducked his head a little as he moved to keep on. 

“Wait- hey- You’re a stoner, right?”

He kept walking, pretending to not hear the other. He jolted as a hand grabs his shoulder and he shot a look at the shorter male.

“I need a lighter, you have one on you?”

He did. But he was on his way to try and wait on Jeremy to take a piss or something. In the bathroom. Not in a creepy way, contrary to the belief regarding his shirt. He just needed to talk to him. So, Michael didn’t say anything to the emerald-eyed boy in front of him.

“Please, dude. Don’t just stare, dammit. Please, just-”

“Alright, alright, if you’ll fuckin’ leave me alone!” He cut Rich off, muscles tensed in agitation. The blond’s panic wasn’t relieved even for a moment. Michael stuck a hand in the pocket of his jeans before fishing out a lighter. A black one with a golden Game Boy decal. He didn’t even have time to hand it over before the other grabbed it from out of his hands.

“Michael you- you need to get out of here.” Rich’s voice was a little shaky, desperate. Michael just ignored him and turned again. But the smaller just grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Listen to me-”

“Leave me alone!” He snapped and Rich only held on tighter. The taller tried to yank his hand away but Rich wasn’t having any of it.

“Michael, just listen to me. I’m so fucking sorry. And I get that you hate me. But I promise you won’t have to put up with me anymore, okay? I just- want you to know I’m sorry.” He pocketed the lighter before lifting his free hand up. Michael instinctually flinched, baring his teeth a little. But the only contact he was met with was a cool hand gently cradling his cheek, though stiff and tense. “I’m so fucking sorry..”

Michael shoved Rich away and took off towards the bathroom, not bothering to check and see if the blond was behind him. He wasn’t. 

The spectacled teen slammed the door behind himself once he had reached the bathroom, shoving his back into it. He was still for a few moments, just breathing with a little more weight, waiting like an enemy soldier could come barreling in at any minute and he had to keep his guard up. But soon enough, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, walking over to the bathtub in his shitty disguise. He sat down and found the most comfortable uncomfortable position to sit in before pulling out a piece of paper. A list of points he had gone over and freestyled a monologue for multiple times. 

But when he heard Jeremy enter the room, the words escaped him. He didn’t recognize the step pattern, but he sure as hell recognized the shaky breaths.

The interaction was a blur to Michael, really. Just trying to convince Jeremy, who was being stubborn. But when the taller stepped in front of the bathroom door, the exit of it all, that’s when time started to slow down. Everything from the way Jeremy glared at him with those aquamarine eyes he once adored, to how his dearest friend addressed him like he was someone else far, far beneath him; it all moved in slow motion. When the brunette had left the room, left his sight but not his mind, Michael felt time speed up. He felt his heart speed up. He felt thoughts swirling through his mind at a million miles a minute and it made him dizzy. It made him ache. It made him hurt. It made him..cry..

All he could do was fall to his knees, stinging the caps on impact but he didn’t care. The tears were rolling down his face. His throat was dry though he could feel the drainage in the back. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything was choking him, making him sick. Making him woozy and unstable. Maybe some of that could be blamed on the beers, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. He was only thinking about Jeremy. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. Motherfucking Jeremy.

He was stuck like that for a good fifteen minutes, crying and whimpering in pathetic, anguished sobs, stumbling aimlessly around the bathroom with no end route. All until it got to be too much. The noise in his head and the noise in his ears were filling his lungs and drowning him into the depths of despair. He needed to get the hell out of there. So he ran, ignoring the faint smell of smoke that wafted through the air.


	6. World 2 Level 1 [Expensive Headphones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael share a nice moment outside of a New Year's party.

Another oneshot I yoinked from my Amino. But hey, Expensive Headphones that's not 20 pages.

Content warnings: suggestive jokes  
Other ships: none  
AU: None

\----

“Hey, Headphones.”

Michael glanced up as he heard the raspy but gentle voice lisp from across the porch. He could almost immediately feel the cold air whip across his face—the lower half was originally tucked comfortably away in the folds of a geeky scarf. One that quite fit Michael’s character.

Brown eyes watched as the muscular figure crossed the concrete to sit at his side, seated on a quaint porch-side swing. Rich let out a sigh, his breath catching the winds of frost as he leaned back against his seat.

“You don’t mind me hanging out with you for a bit, do you?” He implored, his emerald eyes meeting the other’s chocolate ones. The owner of the latter shook his head after a beat before burying his face back into the soft scarf around his neck, looking blankly at the grey concrete below. “Not up for talking?”

“..Not really, sorry,” he murmured, gloved fingers messily intertwining and moving against one another in a stiff, skittish fashion.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I get it. Parties are a shit storm. I should know, huh?” Rich let out a dry grin, an equal grin painting his pale, expressive features.

“..I don’t think there’s a safe way for me to answer that, dude.”

The blond emitted a small snort, smiling at the taller. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. But hey, it’s New Years. I can leave all that shit behind me. Oh-“ He brought a hand up to the side of his head, pinky outstretched in front of his mouth and thumb sticking up beside his ear. “Sorry, the old Rich can’t come to the phone right now. Why? ‘Cause he’s dead!”

Michael chortled and burst into a round of chuckles. Each bounce of his breath sounded like honey to Rich’s ears. It made his stomach flutter seeing a smile tug at mocha lips, and it made him even happier knowing he was the one who sowed it.

“Dork-“ The taller couldn’t help but affectionately remark, the syllables distorted by his sweet laughter. The blond found himself laughing along, smiling in an almost proud manner as the title was awarded to him.

Rich rested his hands on the sides of his legs, leaning against the swing once more as his snickers started to subside. It took every fiber of Michael’s being to keep his own hand away. How badly he wanted to lace his fingers through the other’s gentle digits, even if it was just at the pinky. It wouldn’t carry the same raw warmth that a typical weave would, but the toasty bubbling in his chest and cheeks was more than enough to keep him warm for now.

The two pining boys fell into silence. A comfortable one that neither seemed to mind. But then Rich started chewing on the inside of his cheek. A nervous tick. One he’d picked up from when he was Squipped and was never quite able to get rid of since.

“Hey..can I just- say something kinda dumb? Kinda emotional?” He muttered. Michael’s eyes flickered over to the shorter but Rich didn’t meet them. Still, the Filipino nodded, an earnest attentiveness pressing into every little detail of his features. Rich quite liked being the center of his attention. It didn’t happen often, but they were alone for now. He was going to worship every minute or their time together.

“Go for it,” Michael softly encouraged, keeping his eyes trained steadily on the other. Rich sighed once more, running a hand through red-streaked hair.

“If you think about it..this can kind of..turn a new leaf for everyone. A lot of shit’s gone down in the past but..we can move on from then. All of us.” His eyes slowly traveled up to meet the soft, framed gemstones that were watching him. “..We can both move on, too. From the Squipcident..from Halloween..from...shit, all I did to you and Jeremy. I don’t..think I’ll ever forgive myself for that.” He let out a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah..I know what you mean. And I can’t speak for Jeremy here but-“

“Jeremy Heere here?” Rich raised a brow, his words immediately sparking amused smiles from both of them. “Sorry- Go ahead.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Anyway, um.. Yeah, I can’t speak for Jeremy, but I personally forgive you. You’re..way different now. It wasn’t all your fault.”

“It kind of was..”

“I know. But look, like you said, it’s all in the past.” Michael broke eye contact, fidgeting with the edge of his scarf. “You’re um..you’re pretty admirable now.”

“Admirable? How the hell am I admirable?”

“Well..look at everything that’s happened.” His eyes returned to Rich’s. “You had to put up with that stupid floppy disk in your head for..pretty much two years. You’re strong.. A hell of a lot stronger than I probably could ever be. Sure, you made it out with a few burns and scars but..they look badass, y’know?”

Rich could feel his stomach buzzing and twisting in knots with each word of praise that slipped off Michael’s tongue. The other had a way with his words. He always knew what to say and it left Rich speechless, heart up for grabs and waiting for the boy of his dreams to steal it away.

“I uh..sorry if that’s weird..” Michael filled the silence, eyes averting again. Rich furrowed his brows and quickly put his hands up in front of himself. It broke him to hear those words from Michael. Michael of all people!

It dawned upon Rich that someone must have told him off in a similar situation. His heart sank when he realized it might’ve been him.

“No, no- It’s not weird. It’s, like..super kind of you, Mike. And uh..if we’re being honest here, I find you pretty admirable, too. Hell, I’ve always looked up to you. Freshman year? I thought you were so cool. Because you didn’t really give a fuck, y’know?” He let out a small chuckle and Michael mirrored with his own version of the noise. “You were just in your own little world. You didn’t really care about people staring at your patches..or when you sang whatever was in those headphones of yours... You..have a nice voice, by the way.”

Michael could feel a dorky smile snaking across his lips, heat pulsing inside his cheeks. He couldn’t quite explain the fuzzy happiness in his brain or the longing ache in his joints. He was a skeptic, in a way. Skeptical of himself. But everything Rich said? Gospel truth. It made the blond form his own smile seeing the boy in front of him so happy. So, since he wasn’t saying anything, Rich continued.

“You’re just..great. You’re great, Michael. You’re just so..you. But that doesn’t really fuckin’ do you justice. Just- Jeez, you’re really one in a billion. You’re..sweet and confident and so fucking kind, all wrapped up into one nerdy, Filipino package. And I-I um..” Rich scooted a little bit closer, his shoulder almost brushing against Michael’s. “...I..love that about you..”

Rich froze as he heard a sniffle from the other. Looking into the gorgeous chocolate orbs, he could see them getting watery. He just barely caught a glimpse of a tear spilling over before Michael quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

“Fuck..I’m sorry..” He whispered shakily with a small chuckle as he turned away, tears cold with the air as they dripped down his face.

“No- No, it’s okay. Did I say something wrong?”

“What? Hell no. I just.. I never...” Michael made a few vague, odd motions with his hands as if that would explain himself. Then he chuckled at himself, the sound broken by a hiccup halfway through. But Rich understood what he was getting at. He’d never been shown so much kindness.

The blond hesitantly brought a hand to Michael’s back, massaging gentle lines into the spine with his knuckles. The other was feverishly trying to wipe his tears away, but the soft touch was only sending pangs of emotion wracking through his body. It was overwhelming. But it was welcome.

“It’s okay..” Rich whispered, resting his head on the side of the Filipino’s shoulder. Michael sniffled and lightly shook his head at himself.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to get so..emotional,” he mumbled. The smaller boy frowned, his hand coming to a stop on the other’s back. But slowly, he brought his free hand up. His touch was gentle as he cradled Michael’s cheek in the palm, wiping the tears away in soft strokes.

“No, it’s alright, Michael. It’s perfectly fine,” he reassured, looking into the glossy almond eyes that avoided his own.

Soon, the tears started to subside. Michael hadn’t been crying hard, but there was a good bit of damage silently done to his scarf, now damp with the cold stain. But even as he calmed down, Rich remained close, gently rubbing circles into the taller’s soft cheek. The two were silent, a certain air swarming around them, sparking between them. Rich took a silent breath, gathering his courage.

“You mind if I say something dumb again?”

Michael gave a small, but fond smile that made the blond’s heart flutter at the excitement of chance.

“..Not at all.”

Rich nodded, silent for a moment. Earnest, puffy eyes met his own gaze. And all he could do was stare. Gather his thoughts. Ignore the heat rising to his cheeks. He was confident before but now that privilege was being plucked from every nerve in his head. But still, he took a moment of silence. Nervous. There was no going back now.

“...Michael, I..I think I’m in love with you..”

Michael didn’t say a word. He was frozen, his eyes wide. Their staring persisted for a only a few more moments before Rich glanced away. Slowly, his hand started to slip away from the other’s face.

When his hand was grabbed, his eyes shot to the connection, only to see Michael’s gloved digits wrapping around to his palm. Slowly, he looked back up at the Filipino, only to see his lips decorated in a sheepish smile.

“...I think I’m in love with you too, Rich.”

Rich blinked for a mere moment before he broke into a wide smile, elated laughter rising from his throat.

“Holy fuck, really? Are you shitting me?” He questioned through his little bits of laughter. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“No. Nope. Never in a million years.”

From inside the house, the two could hear the mix of loud noises start to unite into a common chant. It was almost midnight.

They counted ten.

They counted nine.

They counted eight.

Yet Michael and Rich already had their lips together on seven, chests against one another. The blond crawled onto the other’s lap, pushing both of his hands delicately through the mess of jet black hair. The Filipino didn’t quite know where to put his hands, but he didn’t worry about that. He merely wrapped his arms around Rich’s waist as the shorter boy straddled him.

By the time the party had bid each other a loud ‘Happy New Years,’ Rich and Michael still had their lips pressed against one another, using every ounce of breath to make the kiss last. The party had their moment. So would Rich and Michael. They weren’t going to worry about the other kids. They weren’t going to worry about the universe. All they were going to worry about was each other and every sweet little point of contact. They were rebels, after all.

But soon, Rich broke the kiss to catch his breath. He took a more audible inhale compared to Michael, but they were both quiet nonetheless. Silence wafted in between them once more. Rich was enamored with the brown hue of Michael’s eyes, peering at the little hazel suns behind his pupils. And Michael was lost in Rich’s green orbs—the combination of lush forest and pale emerald was mesmerizing.

“..You think I could hitch a ride with you tonight? Maybe..stay at your place?” Rich asked softly, raising a brow and grinning.

“Uh..”

“I’m not gonna do any weird shit, if that’s what you’re worried about. You just seem really, like, comfy to chill out with.” He gave a sheepish chuckle, which Michael returned with his own amused snicker.

“Yeah..Then alright..” He shifted a little underneath Rich’s weight, which the blond took as a cue to start shuffling off him. “Let’s fucking blow this joint.”

“I’ll blow /your/ joint,” the shorter mumbled as Michael stood up. The comment was quickly met with an affectionate smack to the shoulder and an eye roll. Rich broke into snickers, grinning at the other.

“It’s midnight, dude. I’m ready to pass out.”

“Alright, that’s fair. Cuddles are good, too.”

Michael nodded as he dug through his jacket pocket to find the keys to his old, shitty but beloved car. Rich kept his eyes curiously on the other, inspecting all the little things in the other’s features. The curve of his chubbier cheeks, the slight creases under his stunning eyes, the little bits of neglected acne speckling his skin, the-

He was caught off guard when he felt the other’s hand brush against his own. It was a subtle, hesitant movement that made Rich smile fondly. He slid his gloved fingers between Michael’s own, giving his new lover’s hand a squeeze.

“Alright, we’re getting the fuck out of here,” Rich commented, starting to lead Michael off the porch and towards the front of the house.

“That’s fine by me.”


	7. Safe From the Rain [Pins and Patches]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't like thunderstorms. Thankfully, Jake has warm blankets. And warm arms.

TW: suggestive themes  
Other Ships: none  
AU: No Squip

\----

There was a soft, hesitant knock at Jake’s bedroom door. He let out a quiet hum as his eyes opened to slits, peering at the door. He could hear the rain pouring down against the roof and whipping against the window from outside. It made little plinking taps against the glass, though he wasn’t the most focused on that right now.

“What’s up?” He groggily called from his place in bed, shifting a little. The door cracked open, revealing a messy-haired Michael. His hoodie was trousled and out of order. The brunet sat up in place when he saw the anxiety riddled across the other’s face.

It wasn’t unusual that Michael was there. At Jake’s house anyway, even if it was rather late. After the Squipcident, they had started hanging out more. Both together, and with Jeremy and Rich. And Dustin. Who were all over in other rooms and probably asleep.

“Sorry, um- Do you happen to have some extra blankets? Or uh- a weighted one? Or something?” He asked quickly, his fingers twitching a little. 

Now, Jake wasn’t the most observant but he’d heard a comment from Jeremy once about that. About how Michael often accented phrases with motions and fidgeted when he was restless. It was a little thing he hadn’t even picked up on before then. But even since, he started noticing even the little things about Michael. The slight fray of his patches’ stitches, the small ebony curls at the edges of his hairline, how he stammers and speaks faster when he gets excited. Jake started picking up a lot recently.

“Yeah,” he murmured, starting to move out of bed to get up. Michael quickly held up his hands, shoulders bunching up a little.

“You don’t have to get up. Just, uh, tell me where the blankets are and I’ll grab ‘em..” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” the brunet reassured, standing up and vaguely waving a hand. He was clothed in some jersey and sweatpants, which was pretty comfy. If he were alone, he probably would’ve been shirtless. Or more. But he had to have some decency. 

Michael shuffled out of the doorway to let him through, though followed after him when he started walking elsewhere. 

“You good, bro? Something happen?” He asked, brows furrowing into a line of concern as he looked over at the stoner boy.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the Filipino tiredly rubbed his eyes. “It’s just..It’s stupid..”

“Yeah? I’m stupid too, y’know? I can handle stupid things,” Jake commented, glancing at Michael with a grin, causing the latter to chuckle slightly. It made Jake smile, hearing the groggy but so endearingly saccharine laugh. It made his heart swell with more pride than a trophy or medal could ever summon at knowing it was of his own efforts.

A crack of thunder suddenly shattered through the air and made Michael jump, his hand instinctively wrapping around his friend’s arm in a tight grip. Jake’s eyes flicked down at the other, stopping as he felt the thicker digits around his forearm. 

“Shit- sorry,” Michael mumbled, his hand quickly uncurling and returning to himself. Jake looked at him with a sympathetic, reassuring smile, collecting the red-hoodied boy in his arm and giving him a small squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it, man. The rain won’t getcha,” the tall boy joked with a small chuckle as he started leading the other onwards once more. 

“No, I know. That’s why it’s stupid. I just..don’t like storms.. For no fucking reason.” Michael shrugged a little, leaning into Jake. The taller boy curled his arm further to secure the Filipino in his grip.

“Yeah, but it still bothers you, dude. Reason or no reason. And I’m gonna help you out, alright?” The brunet replied gently as he stopped in front of a closet of some sort. Michael nodded in response, letting out a sigh. Jake reluctantly let go of the other with a small nod, opening up the closet. He collected maybe three or four comfortable-looking blankets before glancing over at Michael. The mocha-skinned boy had a subtle, amused grin on his face at how the blankets were messily bundled up. They almost obscured the jock’s face. “This good enough for you?”

“Mhm. Thank you,” he muttered with a grateful smile, watching as Jake closed the door with his foot.

“Don’t mention it, Mike. Oh, do you have your headphones or whatever? To block out the noise? It might help,” Jake suggested, raising his brows a little. That was smart, he figured. Music always seemed to help the dorky boy. Or so he’d seen, at least.

Michael shrugged, following after the taller boy when he had started back towards the rooms. Jake had several, since his house was so large. He’d lived in an apartment for a few months but was able to find a new, nice house in the vicinity of Middleborough. “Yeah, but it kinda hurts to sleep with them on.”

“Oh, damn. Oh- I could lend you my earbuds, dude,” he offered. He earnestly just wanted to help this boy out. Michael was his friend, after all. He was in distress and Jake took it upon himself to help. 

It was just human nature, really. He wanted to help the charming boy that so captured his heart. He wanted to help the boy he wanted to spend every day with, the one he wanted to hold at night or watch shitty movies with. The boy who was so supportive of every endeavor and pursuit he chose to embark on, and who got him interested in so many new things, too. It was just human nature to want to help someone so captivating.

“..Would that be okay with you?” Michael murmured cautiously, lightly pulling at his own fingers.

“Well, duh. Why wouldn’t it be? I’m just tryna help a homie out here,” Jake replied, flashing a smile at the other, which he couldn’t help but return. 

“Okay, cool. Thanks, man.”

Jake nodded in reply, making it to his room and pushing the door back open with his hip. He walked in and dropped the blankets on his bed, Michael trailing close to him for lack of anything better to do. The brunet, of course, didn’t mind. 

“Y’know..” the tall boy started, looking through his desk drawers for a set of earbuds. He was hit with a sudden burst of confidence and spontaneous decision. It might’ve been because of the hour of the clock but he felt bold. “You could always just stay in here if you needed some company.”

Michael raised a brow at that, only to see Jake glancing at him with a smirk. He let out a small, sheepish chuckle which Jake returned with his own snicker. It was a better reaction than he had been expecting, and he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

“Yeah, sure, why the hell not?” Michael replied with a few more chuckles. Jake raised his brows a little in surprise as he fished out some earbuds. Just some plain white ones, though he had other pairs.

“Oh- seriously? Cool,” he spoke, trying to play it cool and casual. Which he was successfully doing, since he normally could. But still. He could feel the nervousness wracking his stomach and pressing tension into his chest. Well, nervousness? Excitement? He couldn’t tell. Emotions weren’t his forté.

“I mean- like- if you don’t, that’s fine,” the Filipino quickly muttered, but Jake just as quickly shook his head, walking over to the bed and unfolding all the blankets. 

“Nah, dude. We both got socks on so it’s not gay,” he joked with a chuckle in spite of himself.

“You’re barefoot, dude.”

“Oh yeah.”

Michael broke into snickers, covering his face with a hand and shaking his head. Jake couldn’t help but chuckle along as he got all the blankets set up. Then he turned to the Filipino and offered the earbuds, which he took and plugged into his phone. The brunet crawled back into his bed as the nerdy boy picked a playlist to listen to. He couldn’t help but wonder what the other was peering at, what collection of songs he was wanting to use to drown out the sounds of the storm. Michael had a peculiar taste of music, but he had a wide range, too, as Jake had discovered.

Michael jolted and almost dropped his phone as another burst of thunder struck the sky. But he recovered quickly and sighed at himself. When he glanced at Jake, the athletic boy had an arm outstretched and his brows arched, a slightly nervous smile drawn to his face. Michael cracked his own small smile and a few chuckles rippled from him as he crawled in bed with the other. 

“No homo, though?” Jake muttered as the Filipino shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around the lean frame. The brunet curled his arm around the other and pulled him closer. He just adored the way how perfectly they fit together. Michael’s chunkier figure wrapped protectively into strong, molded arms. It was comfy as all hell. And Jake nearly felt his heart leap in his chest when Michael comfortably nuzzled into his chest. 

“Not unless you want it to be, man,” Michael replied with a slight grin, curling his finger around a fold in the other’s jersey. Jake grinned a little himself, hesitantly reaching a hand up to take the other’s glasses off for him. Michael made no move to protest. In fact, he tilted his head up slightly to make it easier for the jock. Jake smiled and little and gently took the glasses off, placing them on the bedside table. He couldn’t help but ruffle the mess of jet-black hair after doing so. It was soft and tangled presumably from tossing and turning and trying to sleep through the storm.

“Could it be homo, then?” He asked hopefully, raising a brow. Michael let out a chuckle and pressed a little closer, causing Jake to pull both the blankets and his arm comfortably over the nerdy boy. The enchanting ochre eyes became hidden as Michael let them fall shut.

“Sure. We’re already cuddling and you don’t have socks on so fuck heterosexuality at this point,” the Filipino joked with a chuckle. Jake could feel the pressure building. In an odd sort of way, he liked it. If being in love hurt him this much, call him a masochist.

“Agreed. Fuck outta here with that shit.”

“Amen.”

They broke into snickers but it wasn’t long before they settled into silence, Jake listening to the tapping of the rain and Michael drowning out the crackling thunder with the earbuds. 

“It.. Would it be weird if I..said I’m into you? Like- highkey?” The brunet asked hesitantly, looking down as Michael’s eyes opened widely. Jake’s breath hitched in his throat and his grip loosened a little.

“That’d be hella weird,” Michael replied, though he was grinning. It was mixed signals for Jake. But the idea, the confirmation of rejection quickly caught up to Jake and he looked away.

“Oh.. My ba-“

“‘Cause I’m hella weird, dude. And it’s..kinda weird that I’m into you too.”

Jake looked back down at Michael, only to see the other smiling shyly at him. 

“Holy shit, are you serious?”

“Hundred percent,” Michael confirmed with a sheepish chuckle. 

Jake practically tackled him into a tight hug, a rush of happiness and energy suddenly shooting through his veins. Michael returned the gesture, letting out a series of elated chuckles as he buried his face in the other’s chest. 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t fucking know! I thought you were gonna think I was weird or something.”

“You are weird, though,” Jake pointed out. “It’s awesome. But hoooly shit. I didn’t expect you to like me back.” He broke into relieved chuckles, feeling Michael grab fistfuls of his shirt. 

“Oh course I do! You’re hot, for one thing.” They both chuckled. “But like- You’re also super sweet and you care- And you’re into a bunch of stuff, which is really cool. You don’t give a fuck that I’m a total lame-o because you still, like- hang out with me.”

Jake was smiling wide, clinging onto Michael like it was all a dream and he could fade from reality at any moment. But this was reality. This was happening for real.

“You’re not a total lame-o. Everybody else is for thinking that. Who cares if you like video games or cartoons or those weird music rectangle things from the 80s?”

“Cassette tapes?” 

“That’s the bitch.”

Michael broke into snickers as he relaxed into Jake’s grip. 

“Dork,” he murmured affectionately. The tall boy felt his cheeks flush at the comment. 

“Maybe. But could I at least be, I dunno, your dork?” He asked awkwardly, chuckling.

“Hell yeah,” Michael almost immediately replied before his features softened. “..I’d love that.”

Jake felt his smile warm up at the other’s response. He slowly brought his hand up to cup a caramel cheek in his own calloused, porcelain hand. Michael tilted his head up, peering at the taller boy through his blurry vision. 

“Then..can I…?” Jake trailed off, his eyes drifting to the nerdy boy’s smiling, decadently soft lips as he inched a little closer. 

Michael wordlessly answered with a small nod and soon, he felt Jake’s lips gently against his own. He leaned into the touch, kissing back as his hand rested atop the other’s.

It was only a few seconds, but it was a few precious seconds well spent and well worth the long, winding wait. Jake was the one who had to pull away for air, but he lingered with barely any space between himself and Michael. 

Neither could speak. They were both breathless, staring into each other’s bright, loving eyes. 

“...I..think we should get some sleep..” Michael murmured, his eyes not daring to leave the hazel gems that bored so admirably into him. His lips were almost brushing Jake’s. It was tempting.

“We couldn’t just..stay up? Go nuts? We just found out we were both pretty much crushing on each other. Then kinda got together. So..”

Michael snickered, burying his face in the crook of Jake’s neck. The brunet joined along and threaded his fingers through the charcoal locks, tugging the Filipino closer.

“That a no?”

“..Yeah.”

“Alright, understandable.”

Michael chortled quietly. “Understandable, have a nice day.”

“It’s night.”

“Let me meme in peace, Dillinger.”

Jake chuckled fondly. “Alright..”

The two settled into silence, shifting a little to get comfortable. And close. As close as they could beneath the mass of warm blankets. After a few moments, Jake’s hand started gently running through the tangled hair, carefully tugging out the tangles he encountered. He delicately tried not to hurt his new lover. But he wasn’t harmed, he only relaxed into the touch.

“..Night, Mike..” Jake murmured after a few more seconds, pressing a small kiss into the top of the other’s head. Michael smiled into his shirt and gave him a small squeeze.

“Night, Jake… We’re not telling the guys about this in the morning, are we?”

“They’ll figure it out.”

Michael let out a soft chuckle. “I guess so.”


	8. Well. When Life Gives You Alcohol. [KroppTopps]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a post-hookup KroppTopps drabble.

TW: suggestive themes  
Other Ships: none  
AU: No Squip

\----

Now, you know you’ve had a hell of a night when you wake up naked in a random room with a drug dealer curled up to you, who also didn’t have any clothes on. Therefore, Rich could safely assume that he had had one hell of a night.

Well, that and his killer headache. You’d think after so many parties that he’d be used to hangovers by now. But nope. Not everyone could take their booze as well as the infamous Jakey D. 

But yeah, no, the naked drug dealer definitely solidified the fact that he had a wild night. 

Rich never thought he’d end up in a bed with Dustin fucking Kropp of all people. He only vaguely knew the guy in high school. But hey, he was horny and Dustin was apparently gay so at least that was good for something (a hookup, obviously). 

Speaking of which, the tanned boy was still asleep, face buried into the nape of Rich’s neck and his arms draped loosely over the muscular frame. His dark, ebony hair was a mess and pressed against Rich’s skin. Curiously, the blond cast a glance to the other’s neck. He grinned in satisfaction as he spotted a multitude of dark bruises littering the copper skin. 

After a few seconds, Dustin stirred, curling closer and holding on tighter. By the way he moved, Rich could tell he was awake. He let out a breathy chuckle and ruffled the other’s shaggy, black hair. The gesture only earned him a groggy, somewhat irritated hum.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” he replied dryly, just wrapping his arm back around the other and softly patting his back a few times. 

“Shut up and let me sleep. Bitch,” Dustin mumbled before letting out a sigh. Rich snickered at the reply.

“Damn, someone’s pissy,” he teased. 

“Nah. Just tired from getting fuckin’ pegged,” Dustin defended himself. “Probably not gonna be able to walk normally for a little but oh well. Guess that’s the universe’s way of saying I shouldn’t be gay.”

“Which you clearly don’t give a fuck about,” Rich noted, glancing around the room. And, well..he didn’t recognize it. Of course. He honestly wasn’t surprised that his drunken ass dragged a near-stranger into the closest unoccupied bedroom. He knew where he was, though, thankfully. Madeline’s house. For a party Jake hosted.

“Well, duh. I’m not dead so if the universe wants to forbid me from sucking dick, then it can suck mine.”

Rich snickered a little, nodding in agreement. “True, true. But hey-” Dustin glanced up at him and he stopped for just a moment. It was weird how many things got caught up in his drunken haze. Even through the dimness of the room, Rich couldn’t help himself but to linger on the sight of the dealer’s eyes. One green, like his own, though a different color. There were two little spotty birthmarks near it. And another eye that was a nice chestnut brown. In all his years of knowing Dustin, he never really imagined how nice he looked up close. 

When Dustin awkwardly glanced away and then back, giving a questioning up, Rich gave a slightly sheepish smile and continued his thought.

“..We should probably get out of here before someone finds us,” he explained. After a moment, Dustin reluctantly nodded and rubbed his eye, whining a little. 

“..Yeah..probably..” 

They were silent for just a moment before Rich shifted to sit up. Dustin sluggishly moved off of him, both boys being hit with a chill from the lack of contact. Either way, they individually got out of the poor bed that Madeline had to clean up, Dustin murmuring a string of ‘ows’ as he struggled to stand up.

“Can’t believe we’re in college and you’re only now losing your virginity,” Rich teased, his back to Dustin as he pulled on his shorts.

“Rich, I’m a gay he/they drug dealer with an astronomy obsession and a major in art. Who’s trying to get into my pants?”

“Clearly my drunk ass last night,” the blond replied, brows raising. Dustin made some sort of mocking noise before they both chuckled a little bit. “And I’d do it again.”

“Sure,” the dealer mumbled as he took a groggy inhale.

“..Was that a sure, you’d be down or a sarcastic sure?” Rich asked with a slight grin as he put his shirt back on and glanced around for his shoes. The first ones he saw were Dustin’s trashy galaxy Crocs by the dresser. Charming. 

“That’s a mystery for you to figure out.” The other’s voice sounded closer, and the blond looked up just in time to see Dustin loosely wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. Rich chuckled and rested his arm around the taller boy’s hips. 

“C’mon, at least give me a hint.”

“Why don’t you just..come over to my dorm and figure it out for yourself, man?” The dealer suggested in a mumble. It probably would’ve sounded hotter if he didn’t sound so tired. But to Rich, it was still a little cute.

“I mean, fuck it, might as well. I’m not fucking your brains out again with a hangover, though.”

“Fair. But I got some hangover cures for ya. Don’t worry about it. You can honestly just chill with me, I don’t care..”

“Sounds good, dude. As long as you don’t use me as fucking scratching post again. That shit still hurts.”

“Sorry,” Dustin replied with a light-hearted chuckle. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was hot and all.”

“Right, right..” 

Rich chuckled a little as the other buried his face a little closer to his neck. 

“Anyway, we should probably get out of here before Maddie fucking kicks us out.”

Dustin hummed idly, staying in place for a few more seconds before moving away. He glanced around for a second before going over to his Crocs and lazily shoving them on. Rich looked around, too, soon finding his worn-out sneakers and putting those on. 

He glanced up at Dustin, who was stuffing his shaggy mop of hair into his reclaimed beanie. After he was done with that, he flashed Rich a glance. The blond gave him a casual grin, which was returned with a small smile. Then he turned towards the door opening it. Dustin followed him out, naturally. 

Rich couldn’t help but crack up a little at how awkwardly the dealer walked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dustin returned defensively.

“Bet, make me,” Rich half-mindedly challenged. He hadn’t actually expected Dustin to grab his collar and roughly connect their lips. But he did. Rich was taken aback for a moment before kissing back with the same energy, pushing the other up against the wall. 

He felt fingers threading through his hair, though quite softly compared to the kiss. He couldn’t help but smile into it, feeling his lips practically melt with Dustin’s. He brought his hands up to cup the other’s cheeks, drawing a line or two across them.

“Bitch,” he heard Dustin faintly murmur against his lips moments before they both erupted in silent snickers.


	9. Take It Slow [Expensive Headphones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich tells the truth about what his motives were in freshman year.

CW: suggestive themes, brief thoughts of suicide  
Other Ships: none  
AU: none

\---

“Michael..I’m...I’m so sorry.”

From his hospital bed, Rich looked painfully at the red-clad figure sitting beside him. Michael had stopped fidgeting with the drawstring of his beloved hoodie. 

“I never meant for shit to get so bad. I never meant to hurt you and Jeremy y’know? I should’ve just..shut that fucking thing down when it told me to rip that patch off..”

He glanced at Michael’s shoulder, right at the rainbow patch that sat tightly stitched into the crimson fabric. His face twitched into a grimace but his eyes went to his lap.

“And then it just all got worse. I shouldn’t have beat Jeremy up on the track..or thrown glitter in your guys’ faces..” He wasn’t going to admit that the ‘Boyf Riends’ thing was the funniest thing he’d ever thought of, even if Jeremy’s backpack was smudged and Michael’s was faded. 

He sighed. “I shouldn’t’ve done any of that shit.. And I’m so fucking sorry.”

Michael shrugged, not looking at the other boy. “I mean, it’s fine.” The response was strained and Rich knew it. “That’s- just what popular people do, right?”

“You know how Squips are like- goal-based, or whatever the fuck?”

Michael blinked confusedly at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, well. That’s the thing. I could’ve totally gotten popular without bullying you guys.. Just make a few new friends, enemies, and fuck some chicks and we’re on our way. That’s how Jeremy got his place, right?”

No response. Rich didn’t expect one.

“But..I did. Because my dumbass didn’t think that stupid Tic Tac would take me literally.”

When he glanced up at Michael again, he could see the confusion further etched into his features. 

“Michael, I wanted to ‘get your attention,’ or whatever.” He made air quotes. Then he shook his head and looked away. “And the bitch did that in the worst fucking way. I guess- I guess in my head I thought that..maybe if I was popular...maybe you’d like me? But that’s just- some fucking fairytale my dumbass decided was doable, so the Squip made me, y’know, do all that shit. To get your attention.”

Michael was silent and Rich just wanted to throw another mini-Halloween right then and there. Burn himself down and disintegrate into nothing.

“Is- Is that why you helped me? At the party?” 

Well, speak of the devil. Rich nodded.

“Duh. Thought you could figure that out yourself.” 

He glanced at Michael only to see him awkwardly looking away. They both knew clearly why. Rich helped Michael with his breakdown, Michael helped Rich with his..desires.

They met eyes and Michael glanced back down. “..Well...why didn’t you just..talk to me freshman year?”

“Because I was a loser? And- Okay- I know you’re going to say some shit like you were a loser, too. So don’t bother. But it’s- It’s not that simple. It wasn’t that easy. You were just..so cool in my eyes. But you spent all this time with Jeremy and I felt like, I don’t fucking know, maybe if I tried to be friends with you, I’d be intruding on something?”

Michael nodded in understanding but didn’t say a word. Rich could practically hear the wires working in his head, processing and buffering, trying to spit out the right code in the right format. But Michael was no computer. He couldn’t process quickly. He couldn’t spark up the right, calculated string of letters in the form of ones and zeroes. He couldn’t be precise. He couldn’t be demanding. He couldn’t be so painfully electrifying and couldn’t leave tender circuit boards imprinted into his back crawling up and digging into his very skull. 

He could only be human. Slow and cautious and caring. Rich wished he could’ve seen that in a different scenario, maybe one where the boy wasn’t beneath him and clinging onto his hair by the fistful. It was a gorgeous sight, don’t get him wrong. But he just wished the Squip would let him think independently for a few moments.

Rich knew he had a way with words as a freshman. He spent hours and hours pouring his heart and soul into the pages of his notebook, his blood becoming ink in messy handwriting strung in pretty words. He knew that at some point, he noticed all the finer details. All the grooves, all the quirks, all the minuscule details about everything around him. But it was shocked out of his system, which only led to him thinking on it while he’s drunk and taking a nerd’s v-card.

“..Dude, sorry if this made you uncomfortable- I’m not trying to like- Come on to you or anything. I’m just- trying to like- Be honest, I guess? I just feel like that shit’s something you should know about or whatever.”

Another nod, silenced. Only for a few seconds. “Yeah, no, don’t..” He sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Rich. And I’m..I’m glad you’re telling me all this.”

Yet another nod, from Rich this time. 

“But..can I ask, like..what your whole stance is on that..?” He twirled the drawstring over his finger again. 

“On what?”

“Y’know..you liking me and stuff?”

“Oh..um.. I don’t..I don’t really know…”

A pause.

“Well..Can I- I don’t- Hm.” Michael cut himself off in his stuttering, glancing away with a concentrated look as he tried to get his thoughts together. Rich didn’t rush him. He already knew that Michael was just going to say he didn’t think like that and that they’d be better off as just friends. 

Michael got to a point in his thinking where he was starting to rush himself, annoyed at the time it took to get his words in line, as shown by him scratching frustratedly at his thigh. Then all the ticked functions stopped with a sigh. He turned to Rich again.

Rich blinked at him whenever he saw the other’s hands extended towards his. A cautious offering. Just as Michael was awkwardly pulling away, he hurriedly grabbed one of the nerd’s hands. Michael seemed a little stunned by it, and something about his face made Rich breathe out a chuckle. He would’ve cringed at his insensitivity if it hadn’t been for Michael letting out his own breathy laugh, folding his free hand over the other’s. Michael’s palms were extremely warm, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that right now.

“Okay. So. I’m- I’m okay if you still do. Um..I..don’t know if I’d..necessarily be willing to date right off the bat but..could I get to know you? You seem like..much less like an asshole without that stupid thing in your head. And hey, you’re the first person to admit to being even mildly into me..so-”

“Michael, I fucked your brains out and you think I’m mildly into you?”

Stunned again. Fuck, bad thing to say.

Then Michael chortled and dissolved into a round of quiet snickers, ducking his head a little. Rich, relieved, started chuckling along. 

“Okay- Fair point. But like- Okay- What I’m trying to say is that..um..I dunno… I guess that I’m down to give whatever this is a shot?”

Rich didn’t even have a joke or a snarky comment to dilute the pulse in his ears or the color forming in his cheeks. He just smiled and wrapped his hand tighter around Michael’s. He didn’t even care that this could totally go south later. He just wanted to live in the ecstasy of it all. 

“Yeah, me too,” he returned, a little softer as he looked into the other’s eyes. They looked so much different in the light. Still brown, but a more vibrant one than the almost black hue he had in the night. 

Michael smiled along and nodded with a sheepish chuckle.

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end of this oneshot! Feel free to request a ship (romantic or platonic) or a story.


End file.
